The New Life
by delena1997
Summary: After Elena wakes up in hospital who will help her lead her new life? Will she back track on the decision she made that was to keep Stefan happy? What about the compulsion will it lead Elena straight into Damon's arms? Set after 3x22/ major spoilers.
1. It's Too Simple to Say He Loved Her

**D****P****.****O****.****V**

"Where is she?"  
This could not be happening. _She_ could not be gone. Forever is a long time. It's soul-destroying to live without the one you love. It's as if part of your heart has died. It wrenches you apart- the wound to great to heal. He had lived a century and a half loving Katherine, he just couldn't do it with Elena too. He loved her with his entire being. To say he loved her was just too simple.

"No, Damon. Wait-" Meredith? She wanted to stop him going to Elena? Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.  
"Where is she?"  
"Wait! You need to know! When Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier on her injuries were worse that I let on. It wasn't a concussion. It was cerebellar hemorrhage. Bleeding on the brain."

"What are you saying?" No, his grief-stricken mind tried to put the pieces together.

"He was so worried I didn't want to tell him but I- I helped her. She needed my help." Her eyes pleading for him to understand.

This man had the face of a crushed soul. To see visible emotions from this being was almost unheard of and here he was fighting his emotions. Not fighting to keep them on, just fighting to hold them in and stop him crumbling.

**E****P****.****O****.****V**

She gasped. Breathing deeply. Breathing? _What__?_

"Elena." Stefan said softly. But she didn't need him, didn't want him. She never considered forever with him. Never wanted it. She needed the man who she would have considered considering it for, would have done anything for. Will still do anything for. Breathing heavily, her mind trying to process what she had just experienced. The two memories of his compulsion. The feelings she felt the first night she met him. _She__met__him__first__. _The feelings she had felt that night became clear. Her mind flashing back to the phone call they had shared earlier. Her mind racing she admitted something she had been hiding for so long. The one word on her mind of the man who consumed her, changed her, _loved__her__. _

And she loved him.

"Damon."

**E****P****.****O****.****V**

With that one word he was by her side in a flash.  
"Elena." And he buried his face against her chest. His arms around her so tight she may have broken. "Elena, Elena, Elena." She could feel her shirt was damp. Her arms found her way around him holding him tightly. She was dimly aware of Stefan sitting a few feet away but she honestly did not care. She had lied to Damon earlier. She had lied to herself for so long. Even while she had been talking to Matt about what love was Stefan hadn't been the name running through her mind.

"I should leave you two alone then." Slight bitterness edged Stefan's words as he made to walk out of the room.

She felt his hands slowly cup her face, much like the way they had that night on the porch when he'd kissed her.

His eyes met hers, ice meeting chocolate. Tears clinging to his eyelashes. This was a man with a broken heart. A broken heart that was full of hope, but not enough to start healing. She touched her forehead to his, bringing her hands up to his neck, clasping the behind it. They stayed like that for a long time. Probably longer than was acceptable but no one bothered them. Neither of them made to move away.

"I met you first." He didn't say a word, he just gently moved a strand of hair away from her face.

When she didn't say anything more he looked resigned, as if not wanting to know the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Does it matter?"  
"Yes."  
"Elena." He looked distraught. "I never wanted this life for you. _You__never__wanted__this__life__."_

"It's different now." Looking him straight in the eye and although his eyes were still clouded with sadness, shining with tears, he looked back. Determined yet resigned.

"Yes, I loved him-" She broke off. _Past__tense__? _Did she really just use _past__tense__? _God, she was an idiot. "Never mind, we'll talk about this later." She said softly, looking away.  
"Elena, you don't have to do this!" His eyes pained as he brought her face back to look at him. "You never wanted this! You wanted a husband, kids, a dog! A house with a garden and a white picket fence! You want a human life. You want a life a vampire can't give you!"

"I wanted that. Past tense." Oh so now she could use past tense properly.

"You know, someone once told me they knew what I wanted, they thought I wanted what everyone else wanted." There was a glint in her eye, a sparkle.

"Oh yeah? And what was that, hmm?" She smiled, a sweet, soft smile full of hope. She knew this side of Damon, she could match him wit for wit. She leaned in closer, whispering so softly Stefan wouldn't be able to hear it. He was almost definitely standing outside right now listening to this entire conversation.

"He told me I wanted a love that consumes me. He told me I wanted passion and adventure." She smiled slightly before continuing. "And even a little danger." That got him smirking. Love, warmth, fire and _hope_lighting up his gaze now.

"And?"

"I think he's right." She leaned in closer, so close to his ear that she was sure he could feel her breath.  
"You said no vampire could give me the life I wanted. True, no vampire could give me kids or the chance to grow old but I only know one vampire that could give me what that man told me I wanted."

Without a word he wrapped his arms around her, one around her back, the other gently stroking her hair. She knew this was what she wanted but she also knew Damon would be guarding himself until he knew for sure.

She made herself look up at him, eyes locking, heads moving ever so slowly closer until the door being swung open made them jump apart.

**J****P****.****O****.****V**

"Stefan! Why are you out here? Are you telling me my sister is in there _alone__? _With no one to be there when she wakes up?" Yes he's upset but did Stefan really leave his sister in there alone to wake up _as__practically__a__vampire_by herself? He rolled his eyes, infuriated by the man. To be fair to himself he was in a state, he thought his sister was dead only to find out she had vampire blood in her system. Then to add to that, he arrives at the hospital to see Stefan standing outside and not inside waiting for her to wake up.

"Jeremy. Your sister is not alone, she is with my brother." And without another word he stormed out of the room.  
"Probably because he's a hell of a lot easier to be around than you." he muttered before he realised how unusual that sounded. He didn't even bother to be quiet. Stefan would still be able to hear him. Each day he was realising more and more who Elena should be with. He sighed before barging through the door.

**D****P****.****O****.****V**

"Elena!" So, now it was Baby Gilbert interrupting him now. He glanced quickly at Elena, who looked as annoyed as he felt. He met her eyes with silent understanding. He turned her around but her her tightly by the shoulders. She probably forgot. He sighed.

"Elena, you're in transition. You can't get too close to him." He felt her resistance falter and she quickly retreated backwards into him, shrinking into his chest for reassurance.  
"'Lena, it's okay." Jeremy said smiling warmly. "I just came to tell you that no matter what you decide, I'll be here for you. I love you 'Lena." Then as an afterthought added. "Whether you're human or not."  
Elena laughed. "Love you Jer." He could feel her hesitate, as some point his arms had wrapped around her stomach. "I expect I'll be home soon." He had planned to stay silent through this brotherly sisterly exchange but he just couldn't.  
"You will?" He hated how his voice sounded, surprised of course, but also slightly hopeful.

"Yes, I'll see you at home Jer. You'll just have to invite me in." She even winked. _She__winked__._  
"Bye 'Lena." Then Jeremy left the room. I spun her around to face me.

"So. What's with this Elena eh? All smiling, laughing and fun?" She smiled, actually looking happy.  
"Who knows?" She shrugged. "I feel good." Then changed her answer. "Well as good as I could be at this moment."  
He smiled. His arms still around her waist he pulled her close.  
"You sure? You shouldn't have to do this for anyone except yourself."  
"Damon, I'm sure." She was leaning against him, her head on his chest.  
"Stay here." He smirked at her, noting her smile, kissed her hair gently and zoomed off.

So, what had changed with her? He sighed. He'd just have to talk to her later. He also ought to talk to his brother but Stefan could wait. Within moments he had grabbed a bag of blood and was back by Elena's side.  
"Here." He noticed she was looking rather tense and nervous, tears threatening to overspill. "Hey hey, it's okay." He held her, gently stroking her hair. He felt her smile before he saw it.  
"It's not that Damon, it's Caroline." Her smile instantly dropped. "And Bonnie." She added rather sullenly. "Witchy, will come around. If she doesn't accept you then... Well you never wanted this. It wasn't in your control." He was rather pissed thinking about Bonnie. She damn well better be even remotely sensitive to Elena, she was all supportive with her mum who she barely knew but not to her two best friends? He shook his head. That didn't even make sense. The he noticed Elena who had suddenly paled dramatically. Her chest heaving.

"Drink it." He was worried. He didn't know how long it took someone to die if they didn't drink blood during transition. She slowly took the blood bag and drank. Her eyes changing, an animalistic growl escaping her lips. Her face screwed up in pain as fangs sliced through her gums but the pain passed once she drank more blood. She moaned as she drank the blood bag dry before turning to Damon with a worried expression as if wondering if he'd see her differently now. He has never been so entranced by someone. Deep inside some selfish part said to him: _Now__you__don__'__t__have__to__hide__this__part__of__you__from__her__. __You__can__share__everything__. __The__human__and__the__vampire__. _

**A****/****N****: ****Okay****, ****I****do****not****own****TVD****or****any****of****the****characters****etc****etc****.  
**

**Opinions****would****be****great****! ****Love****or****hate****? ****The****season****finale****was****great****but****Elena****is****not****good****with****Stefan****. ****I****'****ll****possible****upload****another****chapter****tonight****if****I****get****one****or****two****reviews****. **

**-****E**


	2. He Didn't Change, He Just Let Me In

**A****/****U****Thank****you****so****much****for****all****the****amazing****reviews****! ****this****chapter****will****probably****be****pretty****short****but****i****just****HAD****to****keep****writing****! ****And****I****don****'****t****know****what****happened****with****the****words****without****spaces****but****i****'****ll****try****get****it****sorted****!**

**Also****, ****a****few****reviews****saying****not****to****change****POV****but****I****am****switching****it****at****the****moment****to****get****the****different****views****across****quickly****, ****it****will****steady****out****as****the****story****continues****.**

-**Ex**

**S****P****.****O****.****V**

He was so stupid. He had known something had been going on with his brother and his girlfriend- ex-girlfriend - for a while but he'd chose to ignore it. Not that it wasn't expected of course. Damon had been there for her when no one else had been. When she'd woken up to a life she had not wanted Damon had been the name she had called. He punched a wall, breaking bones, plaster crumbling around his fingers. What could he possibly give her that he could not? He loved her. Of course he did. Their love was pure and it was real. Damon was uncontrollable. His love fed passion and fire. There was something Damon and Elena had that Stefan would never experience. Passion. Fire. Heat. Undeniable. Uncontrollable. All consuming.

It was as if Damon had captured her heart before Stefan had even met her.

**C****P****.****O****.****V**

Bonnie had turned up on her doorstep sullen and angry. What is her problem? How could she be so unsupportive of her best friend? What did she expect?

For her to turn around and say "Yes Bonnie, you're right I'm a monster and you can kill me." No. But what really got to her was her reaction to Abby turning. Yes, Damon had turned her to protect Elena but Bonnie and Elena had been friends for years, Abby had just appeared in her life. The sheer injustice infuriated her.

"Care!" Bonnie's voice snapped her out of her day dream.

"What?" She snapped. Bonnie's face froze, her eyes turned cold.

"Don't Care. I need you right now." Her voice wavered, eyes watering.

"Bon? What's wrong?" Her eyes scared, her still heart would be racing if it could.

Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Alaric's dead." She said, her voice calm and even. Her face barely reacting as her closest friends sank to her knees against the wall, head in hands.

"No no no no. I can't lose her Bon!"

"You haven't, I did. I always lose everyone." And without another one Bonnie left her house without a backwards glance.

She sat on the ground for a long time until she realised. This reality was worse than the original.

**B****P****.****O****.****V**

She had held herself together until she reached her car before she collapsed sobbing, chest heaving, heart racing. Why did Elena have to turn? She had lost her closest friends and her mother to something that she- as a witch- could not overcome. She felt two arms wrap around her and help her stand up.

"Caroline." She managed to stutter before sobbing into her friend's chest.

Caroline stroked her hair before leading her to a car and starting the engine.

"I can't see her, I just can't lose someone else." She saw Caroline's eyes harden.

"You are one of the most selfish people I have ever met Bonnie." She was shocked by Caroline's outburst. "You have lost your Grams and as hard as that is it's not the hardest. Elena has lost _two_sets of parents and her Aunt. She's lost Alaric. She lost Stefan. She even lost her brother for a while. I've lost my dad." Her eyes watered, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I lost Tyler." She reached over and took Caroline's hand squeezing it lightly.

"Caroline. I'm so sorry." It was all she could think of to say.

"If you say one thing that upsets Elena, Bonnie, I don't know what I'll do. She has been through so much. She's strong but not strong enough to lose someone else. Especially not you."

She knew Caroline was right but somehow it didn't make it easier.

**E****P****.****O****.****V**

*beep* 2 unread messages

_I__'__m__driving__Bon__over__to__see__you__, __I__talked__to__her__ -__Cx_

"Damon?" He looked at her softly across the room. They had returned to the Boarding House, sitting on She held her breath, hesitating before continuing.

"Elena? What is it?" His eyes concerned.

"Bonnie." was all she managed to say before tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Damon took her in his arms stroking her hair murmuring soothing words.

When he next spoke his voice was hard, his eyes soft. "If she says anything to hurt you I don't think I'll be able to stop myself yelling at her." he admitted.

That made her laugh, she pressed her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. "I think Caroline will help you with that." she said smiling.

Damon moved so their foreheads were pressed together, like they had been earlier.

"Elena, what are you doing?" She heard Bonnie's voice, cool and hard slice through the atmosphere in the room, dousing her in reality. She could practically see Caroline boiling with anger.

"Okay, so you turn into a monster and straight away you jump into his arms?"

Damon shared a glance with Caroline, rage flying between them.

'Out." They said simultaneously. Bonnie walked away without a fight. Damon made to follow her before backtracking to stand with Caroline.

"Go, she needs you right now." he murmured. "And you need her."

"Thank you." she mouthed at him smiling softly. She felt Carolines strong arms wrap around her, lending her comfort.

"You make him better Elena, that's something to be proud of." She hesitated before answering.

"He didn't change for me, he just let me in." She smiled at the words before standing up, dragging Caroline with her. "Come on! Movie night!" Caroline laughed and smiled.

They talked long into the night, it had been ages since they had been this close.

"I'm glad I've got you Care."  
"You to El.' Caroline smiled wickedly. "Enough mush, spill about Damon! What happened to the whole 'We're friends' thing huh?"

"Care, really? We are friends-" She sighed, if she was going to admit it to someone might aswell be Caroline. "-but there's something there. Something I can't fight." She smiled to herself remembering the first night they met at the bonfire. "From the first time I met him we had a connection." She grinned at Caroline who was sitting vaguely shocked at her revelation "He gives me what I want. I don't want to fight it anymore."

"Wow Elena." She smiled softly "That's great. Really great. I shall never repeat this but you two are honestly perfect for eachother." She grinned, butting her shoulder into hers. "Anyway, I think you forgot about the vampire hearing. I'm almost 100% sure Damon heard most of that." Elena broke into a wide grin.

"Oh how tragic." She winked at her best friend before hugging her "Love you Care. Always."

"Looks like it will be always now." She smiled brightly before getting up "Better leave you, I'm sure you'll have to talk to him. Call me tomorrow." Caroline hugged her lightly before zooming out the door.

She headed back to the sofa before crashing onto it. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her close. She relaxed instantly. She felt a kiss against her temple. Not wanting to ruin this moment she simply closed her eyes.

"Night Damon."

He pressed a kiss against her hair.

"I'll be here when you wake up."


	3. He Captured My Heart

**Elena**

She stretched sleepily as she woke smacking Damon's face while she did so.

"Sorry!" She laughed softly before rolling over to face him. At some point he had moved them to his bed. Normally she should have minded but today was different. She felt arms snake over to grab her waist as he pulled her close and held her tight.

"You have a death wish y'know" he murmured sleepily into her hair. "Smacking me in the face to wake me up." he looked at her, eyes smiling.

"Well I'm already dead, so I'm pretty safe" He rose his eyebrows before rolling onto his back and sat up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed.

"Come on, breakfast. Vampire Style." She laughed and fell into step beside him with ease.

"Sit. And watch me cook" She rolled her eyes but sat down at the table in the next room anyway and watched him take a couple blood bags from the fridge and chuck one at her. She could feel the hunger growing in her throat and her eyes begin to change. She chugged down the bag within seconds and then after a moment, drank Damon's too.

"Hey! That was my breakfast!" he said indignantly fetched another.

She shrugged smiling. "Mine now." he huffed before sitting opposite her in silence.

"I suppose I should go home later." She said reluctantly "Clothes." She added, by way of explanation.

He looked slightly disappointed before smirking "You don't need clothes, mine look great on you." He winked.

She should have blushed when she realised she was wearing nothing but his black button-up shirt. She should have felt guilty about sitting here in the kitchen with Stefan's brother but she wasn't. This was where she wanted to be.

"Looks like I can survive for now" She said coyly "I didn't want to leave just yet anyway"

He looked at her with a look she could not identify. It was warm and happy but there was something else there. Hope? Hope at what? Hope that she might choose him? God, there was no competition.

He got up and walked towards the kitchen, taking her hand as he went by. She tugged on his hand and took him through to the lounge before collapsing on the sofa with Damon on top of her. He tickled her lightly, loving the giggles that broke through her smiling mouth.

"Stop!" She laughed uncontrollably "Damo-o-o-n! Stop!" She pouted for a few moments before bursting out laughing at his grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"You need to know something." She took a deep breath "The night we met for the first time-" she paused, her feelings hard to put into words "I felt something that night, something more that Stefan has ever given me." She frowned, struggling "It was like you captured my heart."

She looked away. She didn't want to see his reaction. He pulled back form her embrace and cupped her face, pulling it to meet his.

He pressed his lips softly to hers, gauging her reaction. She responded instantly, meeting him passion for passion, heat for heat. She could hear footsteps heading towards them. They froze for a second.

"Don't." And I crushed my lips back to his.

"How sweet." Stefan's icy voice sliced through her. She felt Damon tense but he did not turn around. "My brother making out with my girlfriend." His voice was like a knife. She pushed Damon off of her a stood up, pulling him up with her.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Pain clouded his eyes.

"I know." He said softly, the ice gone, replaced with pain. "Elena, just give me one day with you. One day to change this. Please." His eyes pleading with me to understand. It tortured her to look at him like this. She felt Damon move away from her slightly, face impassive but nothing could hide the pain in his eyes. She glanced at him but he looked away.

"One day."

/

Why was she such a horrible person? Not only was she giving Stefan false hope but she was breaking Damon down, piece by piece with each passing day. She sighed and held her head in her hands. Her silent emotional waterfall interrupted by a rough voice, laced with pain.

"So that's it? Stefan? It's always gonna be Stefan." his eyes were hard, his walls were up.

"No, I don't want to be with him anymore." He laughed sarcastically "That's a new one." He shook his head sadly. "I don't get it Elena, why do you keep running back to him?"

She looked away, unable to meet his gaze "Because-"

Because why? Because he deserved another chance? Because she didn't want to hurt him? So by protecting Stefan she was constantly hurting Damon? She went with the first option.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." His eyes clouded with sadness, all anger gone.

"What about me Elena? Do I even get a first chance?" He rolled his eyes. "You say he deserves another chance with you after hurting you repeatedly." He sat down, head in his hands, mirroring her earlier position. "I don't get it."

In that one moment, that one confession she knew what she wanted. She'd lived without Stefan before hadn't she? She'd even be happy for a portion of it. She walked over to him, crouched in front of him, placing her hands over his.

"It's not for a second chance with him, it's a second chance for friendship. It's to say goodbye."

He held her face softly "What you said last night-" he only paused for a second before continuing "about only one vampire being able to give you what you wanted?"

She smiled slightly "You mean the mysterious stranger with all the answers who managed to capture my heart the first night we met?" He smirked.

"Yeah him. Let me guess was he ridiculously hot too?" She smiled and elbowed him.

"He was alright, you know, I've seen better." He chuckled.

"Who was it? Who did you mean?" His voice edged with anticipation.

"I meant a man who consumes me with his love. He gives me passion and adventure. He gives me danger. More than any girl needs." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning closer to his ear.

"He's you."

He crushed his lips to his with such passion it set her world on fire and she responded without hesitation, opening herself to him and letting her instincts take over.

"You still promised him one day." She pressed her finger to his lips before answering.

"One day to say goodbye."

**A/n: Ugh, yes it's short but I'm building up to something ;) the layout has been changing without me meaning it recently so i'll be writing like this from now on, love hate? **

**-E x**


	4. Dearest, Most Idiotic Brother

Elena

She glanced back at Damon who was laying back on the sofa, bourbon in hand, before walking to the car where Stefan was waiting. He had been reluctant to reschedule but as she had no daylight ring there was only so much you could do. Just seeing his eyes light us made this so much harder than it had to be.

"One day." She saw Stefan nod curtly.

"One day." He paused before adding "So you won't reconsider another chance Elena?" his voice was edged with pain but it didn't break her heart like it should have.

"Stefan, this isn't about us." She looked away "This is about goodbye."

Pain clouded his eyes, he had one day to make her change her mind.

He smiled brightly "Wanna go to the Grill? Cinema?" She smiled, she at least had to enjoy herself one last time.

"Whatever Stefan, I don't mind." she glanced at him, smiling softly.

They rode in silence until they pulled into the parking lot of the cinema. The smell overpowered her, the sound of blood pumping through veins, the sound of heartbeats. It took every ounce of her self-control not to jump and suck the life out of every human who walked by her. She had to get out of here.

"Stefan-" she began but was quickly cut off.

"Elena. One day." he led her to a seat in the dark cinema, he hadn't understood.

Her breathing became erratic, the sound of blood pumping intensified sitting in the dark room. She couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to leave but didn't know if she could make it out with out harming someone. She was rooted to the spot before she made her choice, quickly rising from her seat and making her way to the door- slightly too fast to be normal.

She burst into the bathroom, relieved to find it empty. Leaning against the sink breathing hard. God, how could Stefan be so irresponsible? Had he lost all regard for human life? She settled her head in her hands and tried to steady her breathing. She knew Stefan would be waiting for her anxiously which made her all the more reluctant to leave. She closed her eyes and leant against the wall thinking about calling Caroline. She heard the door swing open, but no heartbeat or craving for blood. Assuming it was Stefan she didn't turn round, she closed her eyes. Wow, she was tired. It wasn't until she felt the fire erupt through her veins, pain spreading throughout her whole body did she turn round.

"Katherine." she managed to say through gritted teeth before the fire consumed her and everything went black.

* * *

She awoke. Lights flashing in front of her eyes, pain slicing through her with every movement. She fought to open her eyes but they stayed firmly shut. Trying to sift through the fog of memories and pain about what had happened.

Katherine.

The bitch was back then? Couldn't she have just left her alone. She'd been stressed enough about the fact that she had been stuck in a public toilet with no way of leaving without possibly ripping someone's throat out that she hadn't considered the possibility of Katherine. She sighed and struggled futilely against the ropes, hissing as the burned her skin. Gritting her teeth against the pain she struggled further, almost free from them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elena." Her eyes finally snapped open looking across at the women who looked so much like her yet completely different.

"What do you want Katherine?" She hissed through gritted teeth. She wasn't human anymore, she wasn't scared. Katherine wouldn't kill her, she always had an motive. Always.

"Well, my little doppelgänger, since you have become so much like me-" I snarled in anger.

"I am nothing like you. _Nothing." _Katherine just looked at her, an expression on her face she never thought she'd see.

"No? Look at me Elena, and tell me what you see. A vampire? You're a vampire now. A vindictive bitch as many people so kindly call me? You are no better sometimes. Or perhaps the women who toyed with two brother's ripping them apart? That's my favourite Elena, it really is because no matter what I've done in the past to them, you will always be the vampire that destroyed them."

She looked at her with pity and disgust -a combination she never knew existed- sliced the ropes binding her and walked out the room without another word.

She stood shakily before her legs gave out and she collapsed, shaking against the wall.

* * *

Damon

He paced the room impatiently. Elena had been gone for hours, the whole night and most of the morning. He fingered his ring, a habit he'd picked up recently. A sudden thought struck him, making him light-headed with panic. Daylight rings. Bonnie hadn't made Elena a daylight ring. His face pale, mind racing he frantically raced around searching for his phone, only to find it when his dear brother rang. A new thought forming in his mind, one that froze his heart. Elena had been with Stefan last night.

"Brother. I am not in the mood to talk to you right now." he spoke curtly.

"_Damon, don't joke, is Elena with you?" _What? Oh shit.

"No" he spoke through gritted teeth. "_You _were the one with her last night." he rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"_I was hoping she'd gone back to the Boarding House. She skipped out on me last night at the cinema-" _Fuck. Stefan took her to the cinema. He was tempted to punch something but he knew it wouldn't help.

"Dearest, most idiotic brother. You took Elena, who has been a vampire for less than a week to the cinema?" Silence on the other end of the phone, he'd made his point but he wasn't finished. "So now she could be anywhere, with anyone in broad daylight. Without a daylight ring I might add. Bravo." he was practically boiling with rage. "Goodbye brother."

He'd barely been off the phone for a minute when he was on the phone dialling little miss Judgy. He was ready to rip his hair out by the sixth repeat of the dialling tone when she answered.

"_What? If you're going to yell at me Caroline beat you to it." _He gritted his teeth.

"Witchy, Elena's missing. And incase you haven't noticed it's broad daylight. Does she have a daylight ring? No, because you didn't make her one." Silence on the other end of the line.

"_I'll be over soon with Jeremy and Caroline, keep looking, call everyone who might know something." _Then a click and she was gone.

Her words repeating themselves over and over in his brain as the drove around town. _Call everyone who might know something. _If his heart could beat it would have stopped right there. Katherine.

* * *

**A/N: thank you so much for all these reviews, it makes my day to read them! I've been updating frequently because i understand how infuriating it is to wait weeks for one new chapter.**

**love you all, let me know what you think - also, if you have any ideas for future stories message me and let me know**

**-Ex**


	5. Do You Have To Be So Freaking Loud?

Elena

I don't know how long I lay there. Long enough for the blood in my system to run dry. My body forcing whatever was left to make my body work. It simply wasn't enough. The hunger controlled me. Veins appearing under my darkening eyes, snarling as the pain became unbearable. I closed my eyes and fought against my the natural instinct to switch of emotions. I couldn't do that. No matter how bad the pain got. I would control it.

"Elena. Fancy some nice blood?" My mouth watered at the possibility, veins popping out, fangs slicing my gums. I glared at Katherine with so much hate even she looked surprised.

"How sweet, my little doppelgänger finally learning to stand up for herself."

I lay back, eyes closed, mind focused on ignoring the creature taunting me.

"So is that a no Elena? Remember when I told you what desiccation is like. Your body fights to stay alert, pushing the remaining blood around your system but slowly, ever so slowly, it dries up." She focused on her breathing, counting down the minutes until she would be free.

"Simply delicious." That made her snap. She bounded of the bed and in seconds was upright, inches away from her double.

"What do you want Katherine? Tell me and if I can give you it let me go." she snarled.

"Elena. It's not me that wants you." She said those words almost remorsefully, as though saddened by the outcome.

She stopped. "No." she breathed. "No. He's dead."

Katherine glanced at her sadly "He's not Elena and word of a second vampire doppelgänger has reached his ears Elena." She shook her head, she seemed truly sorry. "I really am sorry." she handed her a phone with a message typed out on it.

_Compulsion. Call D, he'll know where you are. -Kat _

* * *

Damon

He paced restlessly he hadn't slept properly in days, every night was haunted by dreams of never finding Elena. They had had a chance at forever and with each passing day that forever was becoming less and less likely.

Each knock on the door gave him a fleeting glimpse of hope but all he had been met with was bad news. Bonnie telling him the tracking spell hadn't worked. Caroline telling him she'd been everywhere and couldn't find her. Jeremy turning up hoping Elena would be back but had been sent away disappointed.

Each phone call was the same. Phone rang. He answered. Caller asked about Elena. He said no. Goodbyes were said. Pacing resumed. His phone rang in a distant room, he groaned and made his way to answer it. _Unknown Number. _His heart would have leapt if it could. Filled with a silent, furious hope he answered, every nerve in his body hoping. Waiting.

"Hello?"

"_Damon?" _God, if this was Katherine playing some sick joke he was going to stake himself.

"Elena? Elena, where are you? What happened?"

He heard her breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

"_Damon, I don't know where I am. Katherine took me. She's under compulsion. Klaus knows."_ Her voice was wavering dangerously. _"She said you'd know where I was."_ Hope filled her voice. Desperation filled his.

"Elena, did she say where? Anything other than that?" His voice sounded broken, he knew he wasn't helping but he was desperate.

"_She left me a note on the phone she gave me to call you. It said : Compulsion. Call D, he'll know where you are -Kat." _She was silent for a while. _"How long have I been gone, Damon?"_

Her voice broke his heart. She sounded completely and utterly defeated. "About a week. 'Lena, are you positive it said 'D' on that note?" It was stirring something in his brain that he couldn't quite remember.

" _I'm sure. I'm so hungry Damon." _Her voice cracked. _"Come soon."_

"Elena, it'll be okay. I promise." His mind working in overdrive to figure out where she was.

"_Goodbye Damon." _and then there was silence on the line. She was gone.

He sat up for hours that night before exhaustion won the internal battle and he passed out dreaming of a memory he hadn't thought about in years.

* * *

"_So Damon, why did you bring me here?"_

_They were in a lone building, miles out into the land of the Salvatore property. He wasn't even sure it was still Salvatore property, they were so far out it had taken most of the day walking to reach it. He didn't answer. Why had he brought her here? He didn't even know._

_"Dee?" He smiled at the name she had picked up for him over the last few days._

"_Yes Kat?" Now it was her time to smile, she was simply breathtaking. "Why 'Dee' Katherine? It seems so unusual." _

_She smiled sweetly leaning closer to him to whisper in his ear._

"_Because it's unique, unforgettable." He smiled._

_'It's like you then."_

* * *

He sat up bolt upright. That had to be it. He ran through the house grabbing clothes and blood as he went. He saw his phone and thought he might as well call for backup.

"_Damon, are you actually kidding me? You call at four in the morning? This better be important."_

He ignored Caroline's rambling voice and cut to the chase.

"Barbie, listen to me, I think I know where Elena is." He heard Caroline gasp, he could sense she was about to interrupt so he powered on. "Look Caroline, I figured I could use someone's help and really didn't want to call my charming brother so..." he trailed off hoping she'd get the message.

"_I'll be there soon Damon."_ he hung up sighing in relief, maybe, by tonight he'd have Elena back.

* * *

Elena

This was the worst part. The waiting. She sat within the confines of these four walls with her ever increasing hunger forcing her closer and closer to her emotional switch. She'd been given a lot to think about. Reanalysis every action, every moment in her life. The majority were trivial things. Things she could have done differently. Things she could have said differently.

She sighed. Damon. Why had it taken her so long to realise? She'd considered it recently, but she'd been in denial for her feelings for so long. Probably because she'd felt as though something had happened between them that she wasn't aware of. Her eyes snapped open. That's because something had happened. The first night they met, the real first night they met, those feelings she had felt had been there all along. The man standing in front of her that night had truly made an impact on her. That night he compelled her to forgot his confession the feelings had remained. She'd just not remembered the events that brought about those feelings.

Her head was reeling. Had she loved Damon all along? Wait what? Love? She never said anything about _love. _Yes, she had feelings for him. Strong feelings. Her internal rambling went on for many hours, wrestling with her feelings for Damon, wondering how long they had been there- how much time she had wasted with him. Her mental wrestling match was interrupted by a crash outside. Her first reaction was pure fear. Had Klaus come? She had counted on Katherine finding a way around the compulsion again to let her know. She still counted on that. Her vampire hearing picked up whispered conversation outside.

"_Barbie! Do you have to be so freaking loud?" _

Damon. She smiled and focused her hearing on them.

"_Yes Damon, I do. And incase you haven't noticed you asked _me _to help so you might as well shut up unless you want me to go home!" _

Caroline. Damon had brought Caroline? She would have laughed if she'd had the energy but her injuries were still there from the vervain and god knows what else as she'd had no blood for them to heal.

"_Barbie, for once in your life shut up! Please!" _

"_You shut up Damon, you're talking just as loud as I am, I bet Elena can freaking hear us."_

She smiled widely and Caroline's indignant tone.

"_I take it all back you're a genius. 'Lena? Can you hear us?"_

She tried to respond but her throat was simply too dry. She tried again. She could hear them drawing closer to the small window in her room. She tried once more, desperation giving her energy.

"Damon?" She managed to croak out. "Care?" She heard Caroline squeal and Damon's soft 'Thank God'

"_She's this way! Come on!" _

She tried to smile at Caroline's never ending energy but simply couldn't find the energy. She saw her bright smile appear at the window, bright eyes feeding her silent energy. She grabbed the bars excitedly but hissed in pain, clutching her hands. Vervain. The whole scene was becoming grey and blurry. Her head was pounding.

"_Move over, I'll try." _

She watched Damon grab the bars, gritting his teeth against the pain and pull them clear. He slid into the room, his eyes bright with hope. She tried to smile, to say something but everything was slowly darkening into nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Just another update,blah blah blah, i'm on a roll right now**

**comments, reviews, suggestions etc etc**

**love you!**

**-Ex**


	6. Barbie, You're Interrupting

Elena

She didn't remember when she woke up, she was too weak to open her eyes right now, to move, to pretend to breath. She was so hungry. Her mind slowly waking. Remembering everything that had happened. She tried to make her mind work to form words but trying to sift through the fog was so tiring. The darkness moved in once more.

* * *

She didn't know how many times she'd faded in and out, only that her need to open her eyes was growing stronger while her strength was slowly fading. She had to open her eyes. She had to see his face. She knew how much pain he'd be in right now. She slowly extended one hand, just a centimetre or two but he was staring at her so intently he would have noticed anything.

"Elena?"

She felt a soft kiss against her forehead. She cracked her eyes open, barely enough to see. She could smell blood. It wasn't until she couldn't find the energy to drink did she realise how badly hurt she was. She felt blood trickling down her throat. With the first drop she woke up. The part of her that had been sleeping awakened. Her darkening eyes were surrounded by veins, her fangs sliced through her gums, animalistic growls escaping her lips. She drank and she drank and she drank until she became aware that she was encased in someone's arms. In his arms. She finally opened her eyes fully, drinking in the sight of him.

"Damon."

* * *

Damon

"_Elena?" _

_She cracked her eyes open slightly, seeming unable to drink. He frowned. Yes, he'd researched and knew what had happened but that didn't explain her lack of energy for blood. Come on, drink he thought silently as he trickled some down her throat. He breathed a sigh of relief when she seemed to wake up, drinking the blood until she was well and truly sated. She opened her eyes and uttered one word. His name._

That was all it took. Just one word coming from her lips for him to lose all self control. He rolled them over so he was lying on top of her, his eyes full of longing, hers full of trust. He restrained himself from crushing his lips to hers and waited for her to say something. She didn't. Their eyes locked with one another, drinking in the sight of each other. He felt arms snake around his neck and into his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. His hands found their way into place, one in her hair, one on her lower back, pressing her closer to him. She pressed her lips to his hesitantly, as though she was scared he had changed his mind. _Yeah, like that could happen. _That one gentle kiss broke open a damn of passion, longing and desperation. He crushed his lips back to her, consuming her with his love. Her hands moved to his shirts unbuttoning it slowly and pushing it off his shoulders. Her hands roamed up and down his defined stomach while her legs wrapped around him, savouring the feeling of him. Their mouths moved together, making up for lost time and taking out their pent-up frustration on one another. He moved his lips from her mouth to place gentle kissed across her jaw and down her neck, unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing which happened to be one of his. He loved the way she grabbed his face to bring his mouth back to hers. He could feel her smile against his lips as he kissed his way to her ear.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He breathed against her ear.

She replied with another thought-stopping kiss that made his head spin.

He froze in his kisses looking slightly annoyed. "I swear, if Barbie comes in here and ruins this I am going to kill her." he whispered softly.

He watched her cock her ear to the side, listening. She frowned slightly. "I may just help you."

They both held their breath, waiting, silently praying she wouldn't barge in.

"Damon! Is Elena up yet?" She called brightly before wandering casually into the room looking around.

He wanted to murder her but he felt Elena press her finger against his lips and pull his face back to hers, her hands in his hair, holding him in place. They broke apart after a few moments, waiting in anticipation for Caroline's reaction.

It was worth the wait.

She finally looked properly at the bed to realise that he was lying on top of Elena with his shirt off and hers half unbuttoned before screaming at the top of her lungs and throwing her hands over her eyes. She then proceeded to try to run out the room with her eyes covered. The result had Elena in hysterical laughter. He watched her jump out of bed to hug her best friend. He rolled onto his stomach, cushioning his head in his arms enjoying the view of the shorts she was wearing with only his half unbuttoned shirt to cover her up. He rolled out of bed to stand behind her silently, enjoying the look of suspicion on Caroline's face. He grabbed Elena around the waist and pulled her backwards onto the bed, their arms and legs tangled together, listening to her soft laughter. Barbie looked absolutely mortified at the current situation and itching for an excuse to leave. He was happy to give her one.

"Barbie, you're interrupting" he paused to wink at Elena, who elbowed him smiling "come back in a hour." he glanced at Elena who was convulsing with laughter before adding "or tomorrow."

She prodded him in the ribs so he would let go of her before standing up and linking arms with Caroline. He smirked at her. He groaned as he forced himself to get out of bed and headed for the door, grabbing his shirt from the floor on the way out not bothering to button it. He wanted everyone to know what they'd just deprived him of.

* * *

**A/n: So sorry this is so short but I didn't want to continue the plot in this chapter as it's pure Delena.**

**Don't know if i'll get the next chapter done today, will definitely be up tomorrow**

**-Ex**


	7. Thank You, Captain Obvious

Elena

She hesitated before walking into the lounge after Caroline. Her vampire hearing could pick up the whispered conversations and shocked exclamations. No doubt Caroline was telling them about how she'd found her and Damon. She smiled softly. She'd been gone for almost a week, then spent days unresponsive. She was nervous about walking into a room of friends yet she didn't know why. Her hand found Damon's, holding him tight afraid to let go.

"It's okay. They just want to see for themselves." His gentle voice would have soothed her but those words gave her the strength to walk through the door.

She pushed the door open and was immediately crushed by a small figure. The blood rushing through their veins was too much to handle. The sound of their heartbeat. She felt her eyes change. She did everything in her power to stop her fangs slicing through her gums. She shrugged out of Bonnie's embrace, turning and burying her face in Damon's chest. She felt his hand stroke her hair as he whispered calming words to her.

"Breath deeply. Focus on your breathing instead of their heartbeat. You can control this."

She did as she was told, eyes closed focused on her breathing. She turned around to see a shell-shocked Bonnie.

'I'm sorry Elena" her voice wavered on the verge of cracking "I forgot."

She smiled understandingly, even she forgot sometimes. "It's okay."

She reached for her best friend, hugging her tightly. Focusing on her breathing, not her blood. Bonnie released her and pressed something small into her hand. A ring. Silver and delicate with blue stones.

"I'm sorry."

Next she felt Jeremy's strong arms around her, holding her tightly against him. Tears finally spilled from her eyes dampening his shirt. He squeezed her again before retreating. She glanced at Stefan who sat brooding in a corner. She smiled warmly but the only thing returned to her was a look of disgust. She found Damon's hand again and tugged him forward, needing him by her side.

She could feel everyone's eyes on their joined hands, silent judgement yes undisguised curiosity.

She felt Damon tense beside her. She sighed then rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? You're all gonna sit there and pretend Caroline _didn't_ come rushing in here, squealing about what she say about twenty minutes ago." She heard Damon laugh softly

"Something she rudely interrupted may I add" cut in Damon, shooting glares at Caroline.

"Hey! I didn't expect you to be making out. In a bed. Come on! Cut me some slack." squealed Caroline. She glanced at Bonnie, they shared a look before looking back at her, their eyes boring into hers.

"Later." she mouthed quickly at them. Their eyes narrowed clearly not satisfied.

She glanced around the room decided to get the worst over with.

"Klaus isn't dead." She spoke the words softly but they rang through the room like a knife.

Silence took over, pure shock covering everyone's faces except Caroline. There was hope in her eyes. No one noticed except her, she met Caroline's eyes with understanding. It's hard to lose someone. Especially someone you love.

"Why you are all so sombre? This is a good thing right?" Damon's voice cut through the silence. Eyes looking at him as if he'd gone utterly mad. He rolled his eyes. "That means Tyler could still be alive."

Understanding flashed through everyone's mind. No one said anything else or made a single sound except Caroline, she looked at Damon with her eyes watering, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you" she whispered so softly that human's would not be able to hear.

She glanced at him quickly, there was no hint of sarcasm in his eyes. He met her gaze steadily, offering support in the best way. Silently.

It was Jeremy who spoke next. "What do we do?" Drawing the attention away from Caroline to him.

When no one spoke, she decided someone had to at least put in an idea. "We find Tyler." she said softly. She held out a hand to Caroline and pulled her gently to her feet. She hugged the blonde tightly whispering almost silently in her ear. "We'll find him Care. We'll find him."

The duo left together, shadowed by Damon then almost reluctantly by Stefan. No matter what was going on with the three if them, he still had to help.

* * *

Damon

As soon as he stepped outside the boarding house he felt arms around him.

"Caroline?" He was shocked, the blonde barely looks at him without repulsion on a good day.

"Thank you." was all she said before she zoomed into the woods behind the Boarding House. He stared after her shell-shocked, briefly registering Stefan zoom after her.

He looked at Elena who was smiling at him, looking vaguely amused "Did that just happen?" He asked quietly. She laughed out loud.

"Yes, it did. I'm not the only one who sees the good parts of you. Everyone knows they're there." How did she say stuff like that and manage to sound completely sincere and not at all corny? He rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand.

"Shall we check down by the old Lockwood land? Isn't that were the old cellar is where Tyler normally transforms?" When she nodded quickly, they raced into the woods.

He didn't know how long they searched for. He was sure he'd passed that boulder about three times previously but he knew there was nothing he could do that would cause Elena to call this off.

When she froze, her gaze locked on something he was by her side instantly. He followed her frozen to gaze to a lump lying on the ground. He squeezed her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." he whispered in her ear. Within seconds they were next to the body. He watched as she turned it over, crying in delight as she did so.

"Ty, wake up." Tyler's eyes shot open as she slapped him gently on the cheek. He gripped her tightly. The boy looked completely confused.

"Elena?" He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and think straight. He sat bolt upright. "Caroline! Elena where is she?" His panicked voice made him worry for Elena. Last time he'd tried to help this kid, he'd been bitten.

"Elena. Emotional werewolf plus vampire. Not smart." he hissed at her. Realisation crossed her face, she stood up and backed away from Tyler slightly. She glanced at him. He could see the little wheels turning in her head.

"Damon, how about you take Tyler back to the boarding house and I go find Caroline?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering in her ear.

"Be careful" he smirked slightly "Don't know if I can cope with a repeat of last week." He kissed her cheek softly before adding "Go. Caroline needs to see him." He watched as the disappeared at inhuman speed. He glanced back at Tyler who was staring after her.

"She's a vampire." Thank you, Captain Obvious. He rolled his eyes.

"Nah, she's always been able to run that fast." One look at Tyler's face told him the kid wasn't up for sarcasm just yet. "Meredith gave her vampire blood to heal her then her and Matt drove of Wickery Bridge." Tyler's eyes practically bulged out his skull. He rose his eyebrows yet again.

"Boarding House now. Caroline's gonna deafen us all when she sees you." But the smile took the bit out of his words.

* * *

Elena

"Caroline?" she called into the silent woods. She frowned, surely they'd be anxious for news. "Care!" She called slightly louder. She sighed while fishing her phone out her pocket. Caroline answered on the first ring, her voice panicked.

"_Did you find him? Is he gone?" _She was glad she was the one to be able to tell her the news.

"Care, he's alive-" their conversation was cut short by the sound of air then crunching leaves. She frowned. 'Caroline? You okay?" No reply, more leaves.

"_Elena? What's up? She just dropped her phone then took off." _She didn't want to talk to Stefan right now.

"Tyler's okay, he's back at the Boarding House. I suppose I'll see you there." She sighed.

"_Elen-" _She cut him off abruptly.

"Bye Stefan." She said quickly before hanging up.

* * *

She didn't know how long she stood there. The silence was deafening, so loud and overwhelming. She focused on the sound of the wind, her eyes closed. With her senses heightened everything was brighter, more beautiful. The rush of the wind was more intense. The heat of the sun more warming. Everything she felt was multiplied. Her happiness. Her sadness. _Her guilt. _She took a deep breath, readying herself to go back to reality. She turned, the sun warming her back and the wind lifting her hair and she went home.

* * *

**A/N Yet another update, not too sure where to go from here, definitely to do with the klaus/tyler angle and maybe katherine coming back to explain herself. Views?**

**Reviews mean the world to me. I love you all.**

**-E x**


	8. Did You Honestly Just Squeal?

Elena

She reached the Boarding House in minutes. She sighed. Did she really want to go inside right now? Nope. It was almost dawn. She wanted to be there when the sun rose. She glanced at the ring Bonnie had given her earlier. Might as well chance it, if it wasn't a daylight ring she was sure Caroline and Damon would be just one more step closer to snapping at Bonnie. She headed round the side of the house to the garden, leaning against the wall where she'd talked to Damon and Ric the night of her nineteenth birthday. She heard leaves rustling. She frowned. They were too loud to be made by the wind. She focused her hearing, picking up light footsteps. No heartbeat. Vampire.

"Elena." The soft voice coming from behind her caused her to whirl around with such force she surprised the older vampire. She felt her arms being grabbed to stop her attacking.

"God Elena, calm down. It's just me." Katherine rolled her eyes, an action she mirrored the second she saw Katherine.

"What do you want Katherine?" Katherine looked uncomfortable. Almost nervous.

"I need to talk to you." her eyes pleading with her to understand. "Not here."

She hesitated before decided for once she should stand up for herself.

"I'm not going anywhere with you considering the last time you snuck up on me you plugged me with vervain and kept me starved in a cellar." She raised an eyebrow at her double. "Also, I reckon Damon might stake you if he knew you were within five feet of me." Katherine cocked her head, her gaze trailing over Elena.

"Damon now is it?" She grinned wickedly "Of course it is, I'm surprised I didn't notice earlier."

She would have blushed if she could have as the remembered what she was wearing. Shorts. Very short shorts. And a shirt of Damon's that she hadn't even bothered to re-button. She sighed.

"Katherine, I won't go anywhere with you so just tell me what you came to tell me then leave."

Katherine's mouth opened as if to speak but she gagged. Her eye's widened. She suddenly realised. Katherine was compelled.

"You're compelled. Obviously whatever you came to tell me is actually important." She sighed "Look, try to word it in a way that you can tell me and I'll understand." She could practically see the internal battle running through Katherine mind. She watched as her double's eyes widen excitedly.

"I think I've got it." she paused, running the words through her mind like before.

"He's like before. He was inside he who was bound to your life." Her eyes widened in victory.

Klaus. When Klaus was inside Alaric's body, controlling him.

"It's like before." Panic rose inside of me. How could I know who he was inhabiting this time.

"Emily's descendent knows." Bonnie? No. That couldn't be right. "Spell used to save friends."

Her voice was growing stronger as she realised how she could arrange her words so I would understand.

"Like before. Worse." She watched her try to continue but gag on her sentence. She grabbed the tops of her arms.

"Thank you." She said the words nonchalantly but Katherine's eyes softened.

"I lost my family. You're all I have left." Voices began to drift out of the Boarding House drawing closer to them. With a flash she was gone.

Her mind spinning she turned around to see Caroline emerging from the back door.

"Elena! Damon's looking for you." Caroline scanned her eyes over her, taking in her facial expression. Her eyes narrowed. She glanced at the door, footsteps drawing closer. Damon.

"Whatever just happened. Tell him." she had to strain to hear her before she watched her turn around and walk towards the house, passing Damon as she went.

"Elena, do you plan on being a pile of ash in the morning? The sun's gonna be up in about fifteen minutes, maybe less and I don't really fancy your ash mucking up my garden." she rolled her eyes at him while lifting her hand to show him the ring.

"Is it a daylight ring?" He asked curiously "When did Bonnie give you it?"

"Not sure, there's only one way to find out though." she nudged him gently when his eye's widened.

"It's fine Damon, if it doesn't work I can be inside in less than a second, then you can help me yell at Bonnie." his eyes were conflicted. She kissed his cheek softly. "It's fine."

He looked at her properly. "What happened?" he asked simply. She buried her face in his chest, letting herself sink into his arms.

"Katherine was here." He jumped to conclusions immediately, pulling back to he could examine her from head to toe, looking for any signs of injury. She smiled at him softly. His face relaxed as he sank down on the wall, still holding her tightly.

"She was compelled by Klaus to not tell me anything but she came anyway, she tried to tell me something but kept choking on her words. That's why I was out here so long. It took a while before she figured a way around it."

Before she could continue Damon cut in "I'm going to stake her if she comes within five feet of you again, you know." She laughed out loud.

"That's exactly what I told her!" he smirked at her. "Anyway, after a while she got it. She said-" She paused slightly "-He's like before. He was inside he who was bound to you." She watched his eyes widen.

"Klaus was inside Alaric. He's inside someone else now?" he breathed. She nodded silently

"Emily's descendent knows; spell used to save friends." His eyes hardened.

"Bonnie. Bonnie used a spell to put Klaus into someone's body to save-" he frowned. "-by saving Klaus she essentially saved me." Her mind worked on overdrive, trying to figure it out.

"And Caroline." He nodded in agreement. "Then she said it would be like before, but worse."

Panic clawed in her stomach. Klaus was alive. And he could be anywhere. Tears filled her eyes, spilling over onto Damon's hands where they cupped her face. He wiped them away with his thumbs. He looked her straight in the eye repeating the words she'd spoken to him so long ago.

"We'll survive this. We always survive."

His arms wound her way around her waist, clasping over her stomach as she turned around to face the same way as him. She felt him lean against the low wall with his chin resting on her shoulder. She turned to kiss him softly, sweetly, hesitantly but so many words were conveyed into that kiss. He tensed slightly as the sun rose but she felt nothing. She squealed in happiness at feeling the warmth on her skin, leaning her head back to rest against Damon's shoulder.

"Did you honestly just squeal?" She felt him laugh softly. "I swear you're turning into Caroline."

She elbowed him. She'd been doing that a lot recently.

"Don't ruin this. It's perfect."

"You _squealed_. Of course I was going to comment." She felt him blow into her ear. She squealed again. She turned around to face Damon with a mock glare on her face. "You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That." He shrugged feigning innocence.

"You squealed. _Twice." _he prodded her in the ribs before speeding away.

She shook her head softly laughing before glancing in the window of the Boarding House. Tyler was watching her with a strange expression on his face. A cross between anger and sadness. She met his eyes, with a confused look watching as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N I honestly feel like i've not updated in ages! Anyway, told updates will be less frequent (I'm so sorry.) so tonight i'll try get as many up as possible, maybe one more in the next couple hours. **

**Love you all.**

**-Ex**


	9. Jumping on the Klaus Wagon

Klaus

He wasn't enjoying been in the hybrid's body. Not at all. He missed his body. He missed his accent.

He missed Rebekah. And Elijah. And to make matters worse, Caroline was never far aware staring at him with so much love he thought he would melt. Only the love wasn't directed to him. He clenched his teeth. What was it about the one vampire that made him feel for someone other than his family? He didn't know how to act. He'd seen Damon and sweet Elena outside looking serious. He guessed Katherine had told her something but it was impossible to say how much. He held back a growl. She'd managed to twist her way around his compulsion to capture Elena. He gritted his teeth. What was so hard to understand about 'Capture Elena, take her somewhere people have forgotten. Do not say my name or let her go.' His eyes narrowed. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Ty?" He sighed. Caroline.

He wanted nothing more than to act like he should and hold her, kiss her. He did not want to do that in a mask of another. He held onto every ounce of his self control as she approached him, wrapping her arms around his stomach, chin on his shoulder much like he'd watched Damon hold Elena earlier. He tensed. If Caroline loved Tyler and much as Damon loved Elena she would notice every tiny change of personality. He turned slowly, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She gasped, eyes widening.

"You've never been like this before." He tensed again, had he ruined this? He watched her smile grow. He kissed a placed gently at a temple. She took his hand and lead him back to the living room. "We need to talk to everyone about everything." He smiled at her words and let her lead the way.

* * *

He met Bonnie's eyes steadily. Her eyes narrowed, mouth set in a grim line. He winked at her, ever to slightly. Rage crackled in her eyes. Yes, he _might _have promised to leave them all alone and leave town but as he'd tried to shift while in this hybrid's body the change has not been exhilarating or energizing. It had been pain. Pure pain as every bone in his body cracked to reshape into the body of a wolf. He'd collapsed on returning to the human form lying there for a long time. That had been when Elena found him. He'd been so shocked as her vampirism. Of course, he'd heard rumours of her being a vampire and he'd only compelled Katherine to capture Elena to find out. The pure shock of watching his source of new hybrids race away at inhuman speed had stunned him into silence. He'd been led away without a fight to be engulfed in Caroline's arms.

Bonnie's eyes were still on him, hard and cruel. He knew she could take away what she'd given him and put him in another body in a second. Her power had amplified after her switch and abandonment of the spirits giving her more power, she was the equivalent to Emily now. The actions of this group engrossed him. The undeniable bond they had was to the point where they would die for each other.

He glanced at Stefan, who had arrived moments earlier and noted his hard eyes, thin mouth. He would likely try to seek him out, feeding from humans. Though feeding was a loose term. It was massacre. He did not relish in the idea of death, but over a thousand years as a vampire had made the death of humans easy to accept.

He followed Stefan hard gaze to where it lay on Damon and Elena. They sat together on a sofa, eyes locked, not in a romantic sense. In the sense that they were silently conversing. Maybe they were, vampire's could speak so quietly only those within inches of them could hear. He watched them closely. Their mouths moving slightly. He was right, they were talking. He strained to hear but could only pick up a few select words. Then had chosen their spot well, near Matt and Jeremy so they would not be overheard and away from Caroline and himself so they wouldn't notice. He cursed silently.

His eyes rested Jeremy who was sitting with Matt. Both looked comfortable enough yet always slightly on edge. All of their friends and family had died or been recruited by the supernatural. Perhaps they didn't want to be next. Even the two humans had had supernatural experiences. Ghosts. Meddling creatures of the other side. He sighed as he remembered the conversation going on around him. His mental analysis halted as he tuned into the debate.

"-completely overreacting! If Klaus wanted to he would have turned up at the door days ago!" Bonnie yelled. He saw Damon and Elena share a look. He'd have to keep an eye on those two.

"Are you actually kidding me Witchy?" Damon hissed angrily at her. He didn't get a chance to finish before Caroline chimed in.

"What is up with you Bonnie?" She rolled her eyes angrily. "You can't just turn around and jump on the Klaus wagon!" She was practically boiling with rage. He could see Elena struggle to keep her words in.

"You were willing to risk my brother's _life _to kill Klaus, did you forget that?" Elena spoke bitterly, obviously not forgiving when it came to her brother.

"She's right. Klaus would have killed us by now if he'd wanted to." Stefan spoke in a monotone. He watched the other vampires in the room shoot him dirty looks. He shrugged and remained impassive.

"You don't get it! If we kill who ever Klaus is inside, his witch will just place him in another body!" He looked at Bonnie, shocked. He'd assumed she'd be glad to see him dead.

"If Klaus dies, we all die." He spoke quietly. Silence rang through the room.

"We don't have to kill him." He watched Caroline's eyes light up and Jeremy's comment. He was utterly confused. Why did Caroline care if she lived or died?

"He saved my life." she spoke almost silently, he doubted Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie could hear. "I wouldn't feel right killing him."

He watched Elena stand silently and walk over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her, squeezing her shoulder lightly. The two girls had become almost inseparable since Elena turned. The two growing closer while the witch drifted away. He shook himself mentally. Why was he paying so much attention to her life?

* * *

**Okay MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. it is literally killing me. I really wanted to write at least one chapter from klaus' perspective but honestly i do not like this chapter. I cannot think of somewhere to go with the plot. so any ideas or requests send me a PM. Ugh, the creative sources have run dry. If i can't think of something by tonight i'll upload a couple one shots, i don't want to leave you guys without anything.**

**Love you loads, please bare with me. Hummph.**

**-Ex**


	10. Green Eyed Monster, literally

Tyler

He felt trapped, a prisoner in his own body. Consciously thinking but watching his movements from the inside, unable to react. The flashes were brief and unimportant, glimpses into his life, only lived by another but he knew something sinister was going on, far deeper that any one could imagine. Conversations dragged on, always building up to something before he was blocked out, senses withheld, his consciousness drowning in darkness. Someone had invaded his body, but somehow his mind had stay active, in some ways that made it worse.

* * *

Elena

She lay awake, restlessly staring at the ceiling. Even the strong arms wrapped around her hadn't done much to cease her anxiety. She felt him stir, praying he would stay asleep. She didn't want to answer his questions. She untangled himself from him, edging slowly out the room, she knew that without her heartbeat, if she stayed silent and he stayed asleep he would never know she was gone. She did not worry about him waking up, he never slept deeper than when he was with her.

She edged slowly into the basement where the blood was kept, rummaging through the fridge before ripping open a bag to calm her hunger. She went to leave, rubbing her arms to fight to cold. She heard a whisper of air, the telltale signs of a vampire. She quickened her pace before she felt herself being slammed into the wall, face pressed against the cold stone. She felt herself spin around, one hand clasped around her throat lifting her against the wall. Her dark eyes met a pair of even that she had seen showing every emotion. Love. Hurt. Pain. Laughter. And now hatred.

"Stefan." she managed to choke out but it came out sounding strangled, barely recognisable.

His eyes darkened, veins emerging, fangs slicing. Empty blood bags littered the room. She fought futilely, legs making contact but with no real consequence. How could she fight? Stefan was older, stronger and no as it seemed, on a blood high. She felt her head being smashed against the wall repeatedly before a wooden stake pierced her stomach. Her vision greyed, her mind trying to work through the fog of pain.

"He was my brother Elena." he growled at her before pulling the stake out slightly before ramming it back into her. "You chose my own brother over me. That's not the part that hurts though." his voice stoic. He laughed dryly.

Her mind was clear for just a second, enough to make sense of this. Stefan was jealous, he had been since Elena has woken up in the hospital, but his latest blood binge had pushed him over the edge, heightening his emotions. The blood enabled him to feel the pain so strongly he has switched. His emotions were gone. He could pierce her heart with that stake without a second thought.

She arched her back in agony as he twisted the stake in her gut.

"I could stake you right now." his eyes flashing with anger before darkening. "But then my brother would hunt me down and rip my heart out himself and I plan on living. Dying isn't something I want just yet.

His eyes flashing he ripped the stake out before stabbing her slightly higher than before. Her vision was almost gone, the pain too intense. He leaned forward his voice malicious. His arms around her neck.

"This won't kill you permanently but it will sure as hell feel good." Before she had time to process what he had said he snapped her neck with a careless jerk of his wrist, sudden blackness swallowing her.

* * *

Damon

He woke abruptly, eyes shooting open to see blackness, his face buried in a pillow. He stretched his arms to pull Elena close to him but his hands grasped nothing but empty sheets. Panic shot through him as he tried to figure out what had woken him. His thought process interrupted by a loud crack than rang through the silent house. He was up in seconds, heading downstairs, panic clawing at his heart. He ran dead into Stefan, who's eyes were cold and hard. He say a smirk appear on his face.

"She won't be in the mood for conversation tonight." Stefan grimaced, eyes widening in glee as Damon shoved him against the wall, pinning him there by the throat. His intents to snap his brother's neck was interrupted by Caroline's scream. It wasn't a scream like there was a spider in her room. It was a scream full of pain and fear.

"Damon!" He dropped his brother to the ground before speeding down to the basement.

The scene in front of him froze his heart. Caroline was sobbing, cradling a body in her arms, blood staining her clothes. Her neck was bent at an unnatural angle. Unable to move, he just sank to his knees staring at Elena's body in Caroline's arms. He met the Blonde's eyes, sharing in their silent pain. He was shocked to him senses as he rushed forwards, taking Elena is his arms, he knew she would wake up, but this scene was too realistic, she was too silent and pale. It scared him senseless. His shaking hands stroked her hair away from her ashen face. Caroline sat a few feet away, leaning against the wall, eyes closed shaking uncontrollably.

Their silent misery was interrupted by people rushing into the room.

"Care? You scream-" Jeremy was cut short by his sister's lifeless body on the floor. His reaction was similar to Damon's. Freezing up before collapsing to the floor, staring. He rushed forward cupping Elena's face, his face as pale as hers. He leant back to sit with Caroline. His face in shock.

He watched Bonnie freeze. She didn't rush to see her best friend, she merely stood there, watching the others.

He watched as Tyler burst into the room, catching sight of Elena and the scene playing out around them. He immediately went to Caroline, taking her in his arms, rocking her gently and murmuring soothing words as she cried.

* * *

He picked up Elena, holding her tightly to her chest as he took her to his room laying her on his bed holding her until she would wake up.

In the hours of tense waiting, his mind replayed the scenes of the night. He suspected Stefan had something to do with him but doubted he'd been the one to stake her repeatedly then snap her neck. No, that wasn't him. Even through the summer when he'd been controlled by Klaus he'd never tried to stake him or Caroline or tried to hurt Elena in anyway.

As Elena, woke up groaning and stretching her bones making sickening crunches. He sighed in relief. He'd known she'd wake up but now she had he was so much more relaxed. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

"It's okay, you're okay." he murmured softly to her. She nodded, rolling her neck, wincing at the pain.

"Elena. Who did this?" his voice was hard. He had never been so angry. He was glad for the first time since she'd turned that Elena was a vampire.

Her eyes hardened before answering. "Your brother. Jealous." He made sure his face didn't change but inside he was a mess of emotions. Rage. Anger. Hurt. Pain.

"And we were fucking worried about Klaus." He glared at the wall. "Bunny boy is more of a danger that the Original Hybrid. Figures. He's quite the little green-eyed monster. Literally." He rolled his eyes.

Elena managed a small laugh but winced. She gladly drank the blood bags he offered her, restoring her health, healing her wounds. She rolled over so she was lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

"Bunny boy's on human blood." she spoke easily. The hurt which should have been in her voice replaced with grim determination. "And with his emotions switched off."

He grinned slightly before taking in Elena's confused expression.

"What?" he chuckled. "I just want to be there to see his face when he turns them back on and the guilt comes crashing down."

She smiled, leaning down to capture his lips. He moaned at the way she felt against him. He fisted his hands in her long dark hair, holding her lips close to his. She broke away, kissing her way down his neck and chest, unbuttoning it as she went, her hands roaming over the taut muscles.

She pressed her lips across his stomach, his hips, teeth grazing against him lightly. He growled in pleasure before pulling her hair to bring her face to his once more. Unable to stand it any longer, he rolled over over so she was lying under him, his eyes dark with lust. He devoured her lips, his hands roaming down her body, not even hesitating before ripping her shirt off his body. She moaned in pleasure before pushing his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and locking her hands around his neck, her strong grip making him unable to move his lips from hers.

He pulled back slightly, searching her gaze for any signs of resistance or second thoughts, when he found none, only heat and lust he finally let his passion break free. He kissed his way down her neck, chest, across the planes of her stomach. He slid her jeans off her legs and felt her hands do the same to him. Her legs wrapped around him tightly, her hands roaming over his back, nails digging into him.

As they joined, he could no longer tell where he ended and she began, passion filling every action. Vampire instincts being let loose. He did not have to hide from her any more. His teeth grazed her her skin, drawing blood. He did not have to fight his urge to restrain from hurting her. He let his animal side take over as she did the same.

As they lost themselves in each other, they became one. Souls merging and they moved, showing each other the passion they had denied for so long.

* * *

Elena

She woke, stretching her body. Her hand came into contact with Damon's bare chest, smiling as the memories of last night washed over her. She flipped her knees over him so she was straddling his hips and woke him with a kiss against his lips, her hair cascading over her shoulder. He smiled against her lips as he consumed her with love. She rested her chin against his chest as he laid his head against the headboard.

'I think I love you Damon Salvatore." Her smile widening as she watched his eyes light up. He pulled her mouth to meet his and set her world alight with the passion he gave her.

"I think I love you too." Then he groaned. "I swear if Barbie barges in here again I may stake her."

She laughed musically before calling out loudly enough so that any nearing vampires would here.

"Caroline. We're busy." She felt herself being rolled over and pinned to the bed.

"God, I love you." her mouth tickling his neck. She lifted her lips to his.

"I know." he said smugly, smirking as she pulled him closer to her.

* * *

**A/n: It feels like forever. Special thank you to INSPIRED101 for inspiring me to write the first part in Tyler's perspective.  
****(I know, I chuckled too.)**

**Love you all.**

**-Ex**


	11. Suspicions and Confrontations

Klaus

He could feel Tyler's resistance. He gritted his teeth. The witch was deliberately forcing Tyler to endure the torture of a stolen body or had simply made a crucial mistake. He assumed it was the latter. She wouldn't pure anyone through that. _He _wouldn't put anyone through that.

He cut off his worries about Tyler. Since when did he care about his hybrid? He'd just been another hybrid. Granted he was the first successful hybrid but still only another. Maybe it was because the boy felt so strongly for Caroline he'd been willing to break every bone in his body over a hundred times to rid him of the sire bond. He'd endured the transformation only once in this body and the pain had consumed him, setting fire through his veins.

Maybe it was because he felt sympathy for him. Or a shadow of what could be sympathy. His consciousness had been forced to hand over his body, unwilling surrendering himself. He was forced to share his body, but instead of being in a sleep-like state he was awake and alert, seeing the world and his body perform actions he had no control over.

He shuddered as he walked to the mansion. He wanted to see Rebekah. And Elijah. He'd accepted the fact that he wouldn't be able to convince them he was who he was but he still felt he should try. They were his _family. _He knocked on the door, holding his breath.

Rebekah opened the doors with her red eyes wide in surprise. "Hey, Tyler. What's up?"

He froze. His sister was standing right there, unbeknownst to her that her 'dead' brother was standing in front of her, hidden behind another's eyes.

"Look Rebekah. I need to talk to you. And Elijah too. It's about Klaus." Her eyes clouded with pain.

"My brother and I do not wish to hear you gloat." She went to shut the door but he stopped her.

"Please Rebekah, you need to hear this." Something in her voice must have touched her because she opened the door wider, gesturing for him to come inside.

"Sit. Elijah will be here in a moment." His breathing quickened, everything inside him telling him to put his sibling out their misery.

They sat opposite him, expecting him to provide them with an explanation.

He looked them dead in the eye, willing them to believe him.

"Klaus isn't dead. His spirit is inhabiting another's body. You may wonder why I'm telling you this so let me answer. Save you the breath." He was glad he got to share this conversation with them. Many may think him as a heartless immortal but behind the mask of death and blood he cared deeply for his brother and sister, despite their difference causing him to kill them several times.

"The sire bond is still intact. I owe loyalty to Klaus and in turn you. You're brother is alive. Use that knowledge to set your mind at ease."

He noticed Elijah looked at him oddly. "So tell me _Tyler-" _emphasising the name in a way that made him uncomfortable. "-Who has my brother been forced inside?"

He fidgeted nervously. "We haven't figured it out yet." Elijah glanced at Rebekah, silent conversation passing between the two of them.

"You seem to be speaking differently Tyler. Almost as if you are from a different time completely."

His teeth clenched. He wanted nothing more than to tell them but he couldn't, Bonnie would simply spell him into another body.

"I've spent a long time with your brother Elijah. Perhaps I picked up a few habits." Elijah's mouth thinned, obviously not satisfied with that answer.

He nodded to him slightly, offering a small smile to Rebekah and he headed out the room, leaving the building but staying well within ear shots.

"_Bekah, you don't think-"_

"_I don't know Elijah, it couldn't be just a coincidence. The mannerisms."_

"_Yes, and the speech." _

"_I can't get my hopes up. I'll only end up being hurt." _

He heard a scuffle of movement as Elijah embraced his younger sister, holding her tightly.

"_Whether that was him or not, we will find him Rebekah. I promise you."_

With that promise to seek him out, he found enough closure to walk away from the house, from him family, silently vowing to himself. _I will be with them again, whether in the next hundred years or a thousand. I will. _

* * *

Elena

She glanced at Caroline who was looking equally as annoyed as her at their friend who was currently sitting sulking, staring out the window wallowing in self-pity.

"Bonnie, what the hell is up with you?" She watched her friends eyes narrow, her head snapping up.

"Come on Bonnie, we're still your friends even if you think we're monsters." Caroline chimed in in a bright voice.

"Elena. In case you haven't noticed, I've been through a lot. I think I'm allowed to act a little moody and distant once in a while." Bonnie's voice was so hard and cold it shocked her.

She contained her rage within her but she knew her eyes betrayed her. Bonnie had been through a lot? Yes she had, but so had they all. She may have been acting selfish but Bonnie had got off lightly. If anything Jeremy or Matt were going through the most, they had been thrown into this world without a second's warning, losing so many people they cared about as they went along. So many people had been lost since everything had begun, some lost to the other side and some lost as the supernatural consumed them. Caroline had lost her father only recently as well as being turned unwilling into a vampire. She had been captured and tortured with vervain and wooden bullets and stakes twice, once by the wolves and once by Alaric. Everyone had suffered, yet they had been strong and put on a smiling face, even if the smile slipped once in a while, allowing people to glimpse beneath the mask

"Bonnie, are you kidding me? You actually think you've got the right to tell us you've been through a lot?" Caroline didn't have a word filter, she said what was on her mind and sometimes that landed her in trouble.

Bonnie stood, eyes flashing. "I have. Look at the people I've lost. My grams. My mum. You two. Tyler. Jeremy."

"We're standing right here Bon. You can pick up a phone and call your mum. Tyler and Jeremy are somewhere in the house right now. You haven't lost us!" She'd decided to take a leaf out of Caroline's book, throwing caution in the wind and speaking her mind.

"You don't get it Elena! You've never lost anyone!" That silenced her, she knew pain was showing in her eyes.

Bonnie _knew _about everyone she had lost. She knew about the guilt that was always present- now heightened as a vampire. She knew she blamed herself for every death they had suffered. She felt Caroline's hand grasp hers, offering her silent support.

The trio had been forced apart and back together so many times the bond they had had been strengthened to the point where it was assumed to be unbreakable. The three of them has been inseparable since childhood, growing closer as they grew up. The death of Elena's parents and the leaving of Caroline's father had brought them together, sharing thoughts and feelings in the way only teenage girls can. The arrival of the supernatural world had pushed her and Bonnie together. Caroline and the wolves had brought Bonnie to accept Caroline as a vampire. Abby turning has brought Caroline and Bonnie closer and pushed Elena away. They had been through so much yet she felt like her best friend was on the verge of being lost to her. Throughout everything Bonnie and Caroline were constants, but now, when she needed her two best friends to be there for her, and back when Caroline had first turned Bonnie had given them the cold shoulder, turning her back on her friends when they needed her most.

They two vampires stood strong standing side by side.

"What happened Bon?" She spoke softly this time, she loved Bonnie like a sister. She would do anything to keep it it that way.

"You can talk to us Bonnie, about anything." Caroline even spoke quietly. _Caroline._

They watched as the witch's eyes cleared, all traces of anger gone replaced by pain and sadness.

"I can't. Not about this." her voice filled with guilt and she walked out the room without another word.

She shared a look with Caroline although the blonde didn't know the whole story. Her abnormal behaviour and guilty words had confirmed her suspicions about her friend.

Bonnie had placed a spell on Klaus to grant him access to another body. She may have had good intentions but the resulting consequences were taking a toll her her. She was wearing down day by day, her bright cheerful atmosphere disappearing rapidly.

"She'll come around." Caroline smiled sadly as she spoke before brightening. "Movie day?"

She laughed brightly nodding. "I think I heard Jer's head home a while back. He needs to invite us in."

Caroline looked confused. "Us? I've been invited in." She shook her head, explaining quickly.

"The house was technically in my name but there were papers declaring ownership for both of us I just never got round to signing once Jenna died." She felt the familiar sadness build up in her chest. "Anyway, once I turned Jeremy signed the papers declaring him the owner. Long story short, the house is a vampire free zone right now, so we can be uninterrupted."

"No vampires interrupting our girls day?"

"No vampires interrupting our girls day." She confirmed, feigning seriousness.

A sly grin appeared over Caroline's face. "What, no Damon?" She winked at her blush. "Speak of the devil." She muttered softly under her breath as he strolled into the room.

She smiled brightly at Caroline before smirking at Damon. "No Damon, interrupting our girls day."

She watched as Damon clutched his heart, gasping like she'd shot him.

"You mean I'm missing out on your girl talk about how hot I am?" She threw a pillow at his face from across the room. It hit him dead on target. At least her aim has improved. She watched Damon smirk before racing over and pinning her to the sofa, tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop!" she giggled uncontrollably "Dam-o-o-o-n! Care! Help!" She watched as a laughing Caroline pulled her to her feet.

She bent down to where Damon still lay on the sofa to kiss him lightly. "I love you." She ignored Caroline's eyes widen slightly.

She barely heard Damon's cocky reply of 'I know' before Caroline had dragged her by the wrist towards the car. She through a fake panicked look at Damon who wore a look that clearly said 'rather you than me'

The guy was right.

* * *

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I'VE NOT BEEN UPLOADING AS FREQUENTLY! I don't have an acceptable excuse expect school work so i sincerely apologize****!**

**-Ex**


	12. It's a winwin

Elena

She sighed as Caroline dragged her to the front door of the house.

"JEREMY!" She watched her bang on the door with her fist while she struggled not to burst into hysterical laughter. "Let us in!"

Jeremy appeared at the door looking thoroughly confused before his face lit up when he say her.

"'Lena! Come in!" She stepped inside the door smirking at Caroline who stood fuming on the doorstep. "Oh Caroline. Hey." He left a large obvious pause, trying to wind her up to see how annoyed she would get. Clearly Caroline was not in the mood.

"Jeremy, if you don't let me in I will wait until you come out then rip your head off." She spoke sweetly, her eyes innocent.

"Come in Care." She smiled sarcastically at him before barging past him and storming upstairs to her bedroom yelling as she went.

"Elena! Get your ass up here. We. Need. To. Talk." She laughed softly before charging up to her room and crashing on the bed.

"Yes Caroline?" She winked.

"Elena! What the hell is going on with you and Damon?" She sighed, how could she explain something like what they had?

"I love him Care, I have for a while. I fell for him hard, harder now that we actually have a chance."

Caroline's eyes softened and she smiled at her.

"I get it El, I really do. You loved someone, but you didn't know it wasn't what you really wanted until you met someone else."

She watched Caroline carefully. She spoke the words with so much feeling that it couldn't be referring to Matt and Tyler. There was someone else? She didn't push, Caroline was usually so outspoken with her feelings. This was something she was going to have to admit to herself before she could admit it to anyone else.

"What I don't get though-" She waggled an accusing finger in her face "Is how the two of you managed to get any time alone to talk about everything, let alone talk about your feelings. That must have been one hell of a conversation." She burst out laughing before catching site of Caroline's face.

'I'm sorry Care, just the idea of us really talking about it made me think. We haven't really talked about it. In passing, yes but over the summer-" She broke off with a shrug of her shoulder's.

This time it was Caroline's turn to laugh, her bubbling laughter lighting up everything.

"I suppose, you and Damon in a room alone." She winked suggestively. "It's not like you'd be talking."

"Care!"

"What?" smirked Caroline. "Come on 'Lena, you two have been dying to jump either other's bones since before Stefan left! So spill, when was the first time you kissed?"

"You know that Care, it was the night Stefan left." She shrugged off-handedly, knowing that wasn't what she'd meant at all.

"Fate is I ever saw it, but I don't mean that, I mean really." She elbowed her before continuing.

"After he compelled Jeremy to leave for Denver, he'd just found out about Stefan. He'd pushed Damon away from Klaus so that Damon wouldn't die. He felt guilty for feeling the way he felt. I was sort of angry, I mean, how could he feel guilty if nothing had ever happened? I'd kissed him that night." Caroline's eyes widened, sensing the main part of the story was drawing closer.

"I told him that if he was going to feel guilty about something he should feel guilty about this. Then I kissed him."

Caroline squealed "Elena! Okay, next juicy make-out sesh?"

She laughed easily, Caroline made everything so bright and fun and carefree.

"Denver, we were in a motel. I was pretending to be asleep then we were talking and I kind of freaked-"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Elena, you were so scared of admitting your feelings for him to yourself but you still kissed him?"

"Yes Care I did. Judge me later."

"I won't judge, that's Bonnie's job." Under normal circumstances she would have defended her other friend but she wasn't up to it. Bonnie had turned her back on them and judged almost everything.

"Anyway, you want the fun part or not?" Caroline nodded excitedly, miming zipping her mouth shut. "You're such a dork Care! I left the room to, I don't know, calm down or something but he came out after me. I don't know. I just sort of launched myself at him."

"That is so romantic Elena. First kiss is a goodbye; full of regrets of what could have been." The line was so unlike Caroline it almost shocked her until she continued. "Blah, blah, blah. The second is hesitant and soft and the third-" she broke of wickedly "- I'm assuming it was passionate and full of fire?"

"Yep. Then Jeremy walked out on on."

"No! That boy has the worst timing!" She raced the the bathroom she and her brother shared before sticking her head through Jeremy's door.

"JERMEY YOU HAVE THE WORST TIMING EVER. GOD." she yelled before slamming the door in a huff and stalking over to the bed where she was currently bend over at the waist, convulsing with laughter.

"God, Care, I love you." she said her eyes sparkling. Caroline frowned.

"It's not funny!"

"It is Care, it is." There talk was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" She called through to Jeremy. "Don't worry, Caroline won't kill you."

She smiled before opening the door with her smile of her face which soon faded when she saw who was standing there.

* * *

"Hey." she said, deciding she might as well be polite for once.

"Wow, that's an unusually polite greeting. What's up with you?"

She sighed. Clearly being polite wasn't even worth the effort. "Nothing. Why are you here?"

"I don't even know. To help? I know what you're thinking, you're thinking 'Nah, that can't be it. She must have some evil, destroying plan.' I know, its strange but I want to help you-" She broke off and shrugged.

"So my little doppelgänger, what do you say?"

"Well Katherine, that depends. What do you want to help with?" She felt unexplainably at ease with her, despite the many twisted plans and back stabbings.

"I know how to kill trap Klaus. You stay alive, his 'soul' stays zombie like and trapped, it's a 'win-win' " She looked sincere, not a smirk or trace of sarcasm in her face.

"Katherine, you know it's never a 'win-win' with you. It's always a 'win-win-win' with you getting the best outcome. So which is it?"

Now Katherine smirked. "My my Elena, you certainly have the Petrova fire in you. So answer me this, will you accept my help? In a very loose term of the word of course."

She looked at her spitting image trying to see something that was different about Katherine, she looked different but acted strangely. She was almost warm.

"Good luck convincing the other's to accept your help. I'm all for it but they won't be as willing."

"Oh but Elena, you can wrap the world round your little finger can't you?" She snorted.

"About you?" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes about me!" Now it was her time to roll her eyes at her indignant tone.

"Head to the Boarding house. You can say your piece but I won't be making the decision."

* * *

**Okay, REALLY don't like the conversation between Katherine and Elena. Meh, I've rewritten it about six times! Anyway, I do love the caroline/elena closeness that i've conjured up form somewhere. It doesn't show much on the show. Love you all! Thanks you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**-Ex**


	13. Hey!

Damon

Elena has called him earlier telling him she'd be back at the Boarding house by six. He wasn't particularly curious but he assumed her and Barbie would have stayed over at her place to spend the night and have naked pillow fight or whatever girls did at sleepovers. He sat in the den, nursing a glass of bourbon when he heard someone enter. He knew in a heartbeat it wasn't Elena, even though they were identical he could tell every difference between her and Katherine.

"God, what do you want?" He groaned as she sat next to him.

"To declare my undying love for you obviously." she deadpanned. He rolled his eyes.

"How nice. Now on to the real reason if you may."

"The usual, twisted plan, ulterior motives and all that jazz." He resisted the temptation to snap her neck and set about pouring himself another drink.

They sat in silence, it wasn't tense but nor was it comfortable. It dragged on, filling his ears with the sound of nothing. No breathing. No heartbeat. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the door open but to his dismay it was Caroline, who shot Katherine a dirty look before sitting on the sofa, as far away from her as possible. The blond had definitely grown on him recently. Not that he'd admit it. Clearly Blondie hadn't gotten over the fact that Katherine had killed her therefore condemning her to a life of eternal damnation. Or whatever.

It wasn't until Elena walked in that he relaxed. He hadn't been worried about her safety or who she was with, he just felt more at ease when she was around. He glanced at her and smirked. He knew that look completely melted her. She took a seat beside him before capturing his lips softly.

"Hey." He smiled at her soft whisper before placing his lips back to hers and pulling him into his lap, at that moment not caring about the other people in the room. She pulled away slightly.

"Hey!" His 'Hey' was a lot different to hers. In his eyes, any moment not kissing her was a moment wasted. She prodded him in the ribs.

"Shut up and listen." Then she kissed him to keep him satisfied.

"Knew you couldn't resist-" he was cut off by Elena looping her arms around him and pressing a finger to his lips.

"If you two are done with the cuteness and making us feel alone, can we get back to why I'm here?" Barbie mumbled in agreement.

"Well I don't particularly care so-" he dragged the sentence out until Elena punched him. He sat back, content with holding her in him arms, with his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I know how to kill Klaus. In theory." The silence radiating through the room was so similar but so unlike the silence before. That had been brought about by unwillingness and lingering resentment. This was brought about by pure shock.

"Well obviously you only know in theory, it's not like you could have personally killed him them come back to let us know it worked." Caroline was acting rather snarky today. He smirked at her comment and at Katherine's growl.

"Will you-" she pointed to Barbie "- and you-" she pointed at him "-shut the hell up."

"Won't work, have you tried making him shut up and keep quiet, let alone Caroline? You have to either kiss them or bribe them with shoes."

He couldn't work out if that was an insult or an attempt to stick up for him so he settled for kissing her gently, yet still full of passion.

"Told you it works."

He chuckled at the glare Katherine shot the three of them.

"Do you want to know or not?" The three sat in silence. "Where's Stefan anyway? And Tyler? And the witch, and the two human guys? Matt and Jeremy."

"Yes. Don't care. Ask Caroline. Being a bitch. Sulking upstairs. At his house." Caroline and Elena erupted into fits of laughter. He was confused. "Aren't you gonna stick up for Sabrina?" The smiles left their faces immediately.

"No." Caroline said shortly and the same time Elena said scoffed.

"Are you three incapable of taking anything seriously when you're together?" Katherine scowled as he exchanged looks with them both before they all started laughing.

'Pretty much. But we'll humour you." Caroline spoke first. Again he was surprised how well the three of them got on.

"Yep." he spoke next, popping the 'p' "Blondie can you grab Matt and call Tyler?" She nodded.

"Looks like I'm getting Jer and judgy?" He prodded her in the ribs.

"Yeah, I'll grab my baby bro and then Katherine can enlighten us to our master plan." He watched as Katherine poured her self some Bourbon and downed it quickly.

"I'll need some alcohol if I need to deal with you three any time soon." He smirked at Elena and kissed her cheek but of course she was having none of that and turned her head to kiss him properly.

"I was trying to be a gentleman!" She snorted.

"Tough. Make your calls and get everyone here in half an hour."

* * *

**A/U: Okay, I understand the last couple of chapters have been short with no plot at all. I have had a definite lack on inspiration but I didn't want to leave you guys without anything to read.**

**I've fallen back on pretty much fluff and friendships blahblahblah.**

**WHat d'ya think? **

**Love you all loads, you mean the world to me when you read and review this!**

**-E xo**


	14. That Bait Doesn't Die I've Tried

Damon

Stupid. _Stupid Plan. _He cursed inwardly. This was by far the most ridiculous plan he'd heard in a long time. And he'd come up with his fair share of ridiculous plans. He worried about Elena. He worried about Caroline. The annoying blonde had grown on him, she'd been there for Elena and the three of them had formed a friendship of some sort. He cursed himself for not apologising for what he'd put her through when he first arrived in town, if she didn't make it though the night he'd most likely be wracked with guilt. He even worried for Katherine. He rolled his eyes, he worried about _Katherine? _God, Elena made him so good. He sighed. If he didn't love her with everything in him, he'd most definitely be pissed. He didn't worry about Matt or Tyler or Jeremy directly, more about what their deaths would do to Elena if they were to occur. He didn't particularly worry about Bonnie, she could hold her own and fry all their brains with a look. He worried about his brother. He'd been withdrawn and bitter. He'd snapped Elena's neck. He'd switched off his emotions. But he was still his brother. In some ways, he was glad Stefan had dropped off the face of the earth, he didn't need to be involved in this _ridiculous _plan.

* * *

"_You've got to be kidding me? You are kidding, right?" his snarky comments broke through the silence. "Okay. First, Bonnie has to agree which I doubt it going to happen." Caroline and Elena exchanged glanced with him snickering. "Second, do you realise how many things could go wrong and screw up this whole plan of yours? And lastly, what the hell goes on in your brain?"_

_Katherine smirked proudly "It's a good plan Damon, nothing will go wrong."  
_

_He scoffed. "Sure. Nothing."_

_He watched Matt and Jeremy exchange looks before Matt spoke up "You want us to be bait, basically?"_

"_Not bait Matt. Bait dies." Katherine grinned evilly before winking at him._

"_Unless you use that bait-" he pointed to Jeremy "-that bait doesn't die. I've tried."_

"_Kat, really?" He watched Elena roll her eyes and smirk. She'd pointedly ignored his comment about her brother and focused back on Katherine. Kat? Their whole 'friendship' was beyond weird._

"_Come on Elena, you have to admit it's smart!" Elena just shook her head before wrapping her arms around his waist._

"_It's not that its not _smart. _'Cause it freaking is-" Katherine flashed a look at him triumphantly when Caroline spoke "-It's the number of factors involved!"_

"_Care, where's Ty?" he noticed Caroline's eyes harden and she shrugged. She didn't seem willing to answer and Elena didn't push her._

_They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Matt and Jeremy immediately stood up and headed to the door, leaving the vampires to their arguments._

_He tuned out on Katherine's insistence that it would work and focused on the scene playing out at the door._

"_Hey Jer, what's up?" Bonnie. He sighed and shot a glance at Elena. She hadn't realised and he wasn't going to tell her. The girls had to sort whatever girlie fight was going on and he sure as hell wasn't getting involved. _

"_Katherine has a way to kill Klaus but-" Jeremy was broken off my Bonnie storming into the room, rage practically flying from her._

"_You're going to kill him! You realise he sired your bloodline so you'll all die?" The whole room shot her looks. As usual, she was jumping in and assuming. _

"_Bonnie, we're not killing him, do you honestly think we're that dumb?" Caroline was always good at dealing with Bonnie._

"_Just sit down and listen for once." Even Elena was showing her frustration. _

_So Katherine told her, he watched her tense and fidget at some points. He figured it was because she'd been the one to put Klaus in someone's body. He and Elena had held off confronting her about it but clearly Katherine didn't have that problem._

"_So, who d'you put Klaus into? We don't technically need to know but I figured most of this little group didn't know." _

_Everyone turned their head to look at her, their expressions ranging from shock to disbelief to anger to grim determination. He simply looked at her resigned._

"_Tyler." _

* * *

He groaned. They had had to shuffle their roles after Caroline had taken one look at Bonnie and stormed off, followed immediately by Elena. Everyone had let them go. They could manage without them. Just. His eyes searched the crowd before quickly finding Tyler. Or Klaus. Whoever he was, talking to Matt and Jeremy in the distance. He was still doubtful of this plan. It probably wouldn't work but they had to try at least. He braced himself. It was beginning.

* * *

Elena

She had never been so angry in her entire life. This was _Bonnie_. Bonnie was the good one. Back before everything she hadn't drank and she hadn't hooked up with random guys like her and Caroline. She'd always been good. She'd always been a great friend. She'd always put her friends before everything else. And now? She'd put Klaus, the enemy, the original hybrid into the man one of her closest friends was in love with. Her reasoning was good. She'd put Klaus into another body to stop everyone she loved disappearing. But Tyler? Why _Tyler?_ She scowled.

"Care?" No answer. She pushed the door open and saw Caroline sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her head in her hands. She spoke no more, she simply was there. Offering words of comfort and unwavering support. What else was there do to? Neither of them knew the ins and outs of this situation. What happened when someone invaded your body? Of course, he'd invaded Ric's body before and he'd been fine-

Her insistent rambling broke off.

Ric had been fine until his vampire hating alter-ego had surfaced. They'd put it down to his ring, which was most likely the answer but what if it was more? He'd been pushed out his body. No one knew where he'd been during that time. Simply floating around aimlessly? Doubt it. She mirrored Caroline's position, her head in her hands. She could relate, in some ways she'd gone through the same thing. The person she loved being taken over by Klaus. Klaus controlling their movements. She hadn't known if she'd get Stefan back and without Damon there to hold her in place she would surely be lost. Caroline didn't have that, she only had her and she worried she wasn't helping.

"How could she?" Caroline's voice was so small and sad. She'd never heard Caroline sound so broken; she was always bubbly and happy, looking at the glass half full instead of half empty.

"I don't know Care, I don't know." She rubbed circles on her friends back before deciding they would be of better use if they were helping.

"You think we should go help Katherine and Damon? You need to get Tyler back Caroline."

She had expected resigned agreement and unwillingness but to her surprise the blonde shot to her feet.

"God what am I doing Elena? I should be out there doing something instead of sitting here." She even managed a small smile.

"Caroline Forbes, I swear you're bi-polar!"

"Elena Gilbert, I thought we agreed not to talk about that?"

She smiled and laughed before they raced to the Grill, arm in arm. She felt happy and carefree, even amongst all the chaos around them.

* * *

She walked laughing into the Grill. They'd been told to pretend everything was normal but they didn't halve to. Her and Caroline could make even the most dangerous situations relaxed. The scene before her was so surreal it almost shocked her.

The three guys were visible around the pool table, laughing and drinking shots Matt brought them. She could almost kid herself everything was normal and there was no such thing as vampires. They strolled over through the non-existent crowd, it was late, only stragglers remained and they were either passed out or close to it. She kissed Damon sweetly before elbowing and stealing the pool cue. Caroline kissed Tyler -Klaus?-before doing the same.

"Our game we think." They winked at the boys before pointing. "Bar. Go drink." She watched them happily oblige before catching Damon's eyes and nodding slightly. He nodded back.

She and Caroline watched out the corner of their eye, while talking idly. Within seconds, Damon had reached over and twisted Tyler's neck so he dropped instantly.

It was beginning.

* * *

Klaus

His mind was a blur or fog and darkness. He felt strange. He guessed he'd passed out but this felt different. He felt like her was being pulled, ever so slightly, upwards. Or downwards. He was too disorientated to be able to tell. His mind tried to sift through the fog that clouded his brain.

* * *

_He had watched the girls walk in and looked for signs of anything odd. There was nothing but relaxation. He, himself relaxed slightly. His compulsion had stayed true and Katherine had been unable to spill his plan. Elena had kissed Damon and stolen the cue before Caroline did the same to him. His whole body lit up from the contact. They'd started a game, if you could call it that, he suspected it would be a complete shamble. He'd been dragged over to the bar and was unusually relaxed then..._

* * *

He frowned, or at least he thought he frowned but he figured he wasn't actually. Everything after the girls had walked in was blank. Or more after he'd sat down at the bar. His mind was a fog of darkness and he was till moving ever so slowly. To where he did not know, but he was going _somwhere._

* * *

_**A/u WOOOOOOOOO, still not sure where the hell i'm going with this, what do you guys think? reviews mean the world to me**_

_**Love you all**_

_**-Ex**_


	15. Stake Your Claim

Elena

She gripped Caroline's arm to stop her rushing to Tyler's side. His body was started in to life- twitching and convulsing, he was clearly in extreme pain. A thought struck her.

"Care, it's not Tyler in there. It's Klaus." Caroline's face stayed horrified and she continued to fight against her restraining arm. "Care. What are you

Caroline had wrenched herself free and had run to Klaus. _To Klaus. _They stood in shock as the blond murmured soothing words to the monster who had terrified them since they had first heard his name.

She knew better than to judge. She threw a glance at Damon who was staring at her with an unwavering gaze. They were both thinking the same thing.

They both knew what it was like to love someone they shouldn't. Damon had fallen in love with his brother's girlfriend, and she had fallen in love with him.

Caroline's cheeks had tears rolling steadily down them. She was gazing at Tyler but she knew Caroline was comforting Klaus.

His eyes snapped open and the blonde vampire stiffened.

"Carolin his voice cracked as another wave of agony washed over him. Then he was still.

"NO!"

The anguished cry that tore form her friends lips was so broken it shocked her. She turned to glare at Bonnie, veins appearing around her eyes.

She knew what was going to happen next. She hesitated for just a second too long before she saw Caroline fly at Bonnie.

She went to contain her but Damon was quicker. She watched in relief as Damon locked Caroline in his arms, holding her back.

Caroline was strong but not strong enough to fight off a vampire who had over a hundred years on her.

"Elena! We need to get her out of here!"

She simply nodded and grabbed Caroline. Holding her firmly incase she tried to fight. She didn't. She visibly drooped, the fight in her eyes receding as she looked at Tyler's body.

Only the three of them knew she wasn't worried for Tyler.

She was worried for Klaus. She wished with all her might that Klaus would still be alive. It was bigger than her whole family staying alive.

Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Abby. They would all die if Klaus died.

Caroline. Caroline would spend her last moments completely and utterly torn if Klaus was gone.

Bonnie wouldn't do that. Or would she? Would she really be willing to hurt her friend like that? Of course, Bonnie wasn't aware of Caroline's feelings. Only of her own.

She growled and pushed the ugly thought from her mind and the new found friendship between the trio grew stronger with each step the took together.

* * *

Damon

"Come on, Blondie. Bourbon." He handed the blonde a glass of bourbon. His good bourbon. He wasn't normally willing to waste his good stuff but he found himself warming up to the blonde and right now, she needed good bourbon.

Elena was sitting with her friend. Before she'd turned she;d been one for words of comfort now she was silent. Her comfort itself a presence to those who needed it.

He took his place next to Elena and did what he did best. He sat, he drank and he waited.

They sat there for a long time, whether twenty minutes or an hour was unknown to them before Elena's voice broke the silence.

"I'll get him back for you."

Caroline's eyes widened. Both the blonde and himself knew she wasn't talking about Tyler.

"Why?" Caroline breathed quietly as if afraid of the answer.

She glanced at him then back to her friend.

"Because you deserve a chance to figure out what you feel.~She chuckled ruefully looking a him.

"Yeah, sometimes it takes death for you to realise how you feel." He winked at Elena who elbowed him indignantly.

They exchanged a glance as Caroline joined in their laughter.

"I don't know how you didn't see it before. You're perfect for each other, you fit together in every way."

He looked at Elena who was gazing at him with such tenderness it took is breath away. He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'll help."

No one asked him to explain but he caught the look exchanged between the two girls.

"Thank you."

With each thanks the blonde whispered to him he liked her more and more. People saw her as fake and overly optimistic but she wasn't. She was smart and caring and wouldn't let anything come between her and the people she loved. She was a lot like him in that matter. He was cold and insincere on the surface but underneath he was completely different. There was a side to him only Elena knew, and now Caroline was glimpsing it as well.

* * *

He snuck out in the early hours of the morning to seek out Bonnie.

"Witchy. Where did you out Klaus?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"And you care because?" Of course. Witchy needed to know everything. She was oblivious to how Caroline felt.

To be fair, he wouldn't have noticed if Elena hadn't pointed it out but still, Bonnie was a girl and one of Caroline's best friends. It was her job to notice these things.

"Because, I need to know where you put him."

Nope, he was not going to elaborate and the witch could damn well get over it.

"He's in his body."

Shock coursed through his veins, and relief.

He couldn't question her further. She was already gone.

He was left with his mind reeling, inwardly weighing up the options.

Klaus would seek him out soon, he knew it and he'd demand Elena but there was no way he'd left her go without a fight.

Then there was Caroline. Klaus had some attraction for the blonde and Caroline was obviously left undone by his departure. God, he was glad he was a guy. One hundred and fifty plus years and he still couldn't figure out a woman's brain.

"Damon."

"Ah. Klaus, come to stake your claim?"

Klaus' face hardened. "You do not seem surprised. Nor shocked or defensive. Merely resigned."

He smirked. "Look. My main objective is to keep you alive."

The silent question was obvious in the Original's eyes.

"Rules. Stay away from Elena. She is nothing to you now, you have enough hybrids." He paused while Klaus nodded. He was surprised to say the least. He'd been expecting a fight; an argument at the least.

"Talk to Caroline."

That hadn't meant to come out and Klaus knew it. Too late now, he thought to himself. Vulnerability shone through the elder's gaze. It was a look he knew all to well. The look of loving someone but knowing they could never love you back. The look he used to wear when Elena came close to admitting her feelings. It was not a look he liked to see reflected in anyone's gaze.

Even Klaus.

"Why?" His cool demeanour didn't fool him.

"You know why."

"I will leave Elena alone, she is yours and the two of you have something not even I will take."

'And Caroline?"

"I will left her decide."

The two vampire looked at each other for a moment. Both silently considering if there was more to say.

Convinced there was nothing he turned on his heel, content and calm with the uneasy compromise with the Original. He turned swiftly,sauntering towards the car.

* * *

Caroline

"Care?"

Elena's sweet, hesitant voice sliced through her daydream. She glanced up at her friend who was currently holding out a blood bag.

"Can I talk to you?" She needed to talk to her. She would understand more than most. Elena nodded without a word, urging her to continue.

"I love Tyler." She thought it was best to voice the feelings she was sure of. "But with Klaus She broke off, trying to put what she was feeling it into words. There was something, some unknown chemistry. A desire to be more. See more. Feel more.

'There's something more? It's unexplainable. It's different. It's scary." Elena spoke softly, more to herself than to her but she heard. Vampire hearing and all.

She nodded slightly, trying to wrap her head around everything.

"How did you know?" Of course, she knew how her friend had known but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself.

"I loved Stefan. With Damon Pause. Elena smiled softly. The smile that crossed her face whenever Damon crossed her mind. "There was something between us instantaneously. We went through a lot, but what it came down to was every time I was in danger, every hard part of the past year or two She paused again. "It was Damon, it always was. I just never realised it."

She hugged her knees to her chest, her mind whirring.

"Don't take as long as I did. If it's true love you can't walk away."

A thought struck her, something her, Elena and Bonnie had always said as children.

"If you love two people, choose the second, because if you truly loved the first you would never have fallen for the second."

Elena broke into a wide smile. "God, Care. If only you'd reminded me of that months ago."

She giggled. She was glad Elena had reconnected with her. They had been pushed apart, but in the end they always ended up together.

"Caroline, you've always been stronger than I am. You don't let anything stand between you and what you want. Don't let yourself be the one person stopping you."

She smiled ruefully. It was true, she'd always been determined, powerful, strong.

"You're lucky, Elena. You've just started your forever and you already know who to spend it with." Elena grinned and she started to understand the depth of her love for Damon.

"You have forever, you can go searching. See the world, that's what you want right? You can see the world change before you and you can search for that one person who's love scares you because that's the best kind. Unpredictable. Wild. Real."

She laughed. When had her shy little friend become so wise?

"Elena! When did you become so wise?" Elena laughed brightly.

"When I met him. He challenges me, makes me question everything! My life; my beliefs. He makes me think. He's the best thing for me. He's my forever. You'll find yours."

She smiled, her brunette friend had changed so much but underneath she was still there. Still Elena. She watched as a beautiful smile appeared on her face. She knew Damon had returned before she turned round. She knocked back her drink, needing some alcohol after that conversation.

"Caroline."

Her heart froze at his voice. The voice that had promised to take her away. That sexy British accent...

She barely registered Damon wrapping an arm around Elena and pulling her away gently. They left the room, leaving her with this man.

"Klaus."

She didn't know when these feelings had surfaced, when they had appeared, when she'd become aware of them. She loved Tyler, she knew she always would but with Klaus...

He gave her adventure. He turned her stomach to mush with just one look.

She moved tentatively towards him before stopping in front of him.

"You're wearing my bracelet." She smiled involuntarily. Yes, she was till wearing it. She didn't know why but she was.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

He looked uncomfortable. Wanting to say more yet unable to.

"You said you'd take me away."

His eyes locked onto hers, holding her gaze.

She wrapped her arms around his necks and pulled him down to meet her. There lips collided and at first he was unresponsive but he soon realised what was happening to him and he warmed up. She could feel his smile against her lips.

His hands locked in her hair; hers in his. She broke away and stared into his eyes. Would she risk it? Would she risk everything she had here to find out? Would she risk losing Tyler? Losing Bonnie? Stefan? She didn't worry about Damon and Elena, they wouldn't like it but they'd accept it.

Was she willing so risk her life? Everything she'd built here?

Her lips pressed softly to his.

"Take me away."

She was.

* * *

_A/N: Don't ask me why I decided on some Klaroline; I have no idea. _

_Also, I am full of apologies for how long it's been since the last upload! I think this story it nearly finished._

_Did the Klaroline work? Or do you want some more Tyler? Please tell me, I want to write about what you want._

_-E x_


	16. Take Me Away

Damon

He looked at the girl lying next to him and mentally shook himself. He'd heard everything she'd said about him. He'd had no idea how torn she really was. He thought she'd been protecting Stefan because she was too nice or some shit like that.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, waking her with kisses against her face. She giggled and used her vampire speed to straddle him, taking complete advantage of him.

She was dressed in only his shirt and looked almost unbearably sexy in it.

He _almost _decided against using his vampire speed and pinning her but thought better of it.

In seconds she was pinned beneath him, fighting against his century old strength.

She smirked in what looked like a very evil way before kissing her way from his lips to his neck; down his chest; his stomach. He flipped them over again so she was on top of him. She smiled and winked before pulling him up.

This was what he had wanted with Katherine. Friendship. Ease. Laughter. And everything else; passion, adventure, danger, all-consuming love.

"I think she'll leave." He knew she was talking about Caroline. He nodded in agreement. "She's stronger than I am, she wont be scared to take that chance." She chuckled and he prodded her.

"Will we leave?" Her question caught him off guard. He thought she'd want to stay here with Jeremy and Bonnie and Matt... She would actually consider leaving?

He smiled brightly. "You want to?"

She laughed and stretched out dramatically. "Take me to see the world, Damon!"

He tickled her mercilessly but of course it wasn't as good on vampires as they didn't need to breath so they couldn't struggle for breath.

"Can't breath!" He smirked but didn't cease his tickling.

"You don't need to breath, Gilbert! You're dead!" She burst out laughing before using her vampire speed to flash to the other side of the room.

He was up in a flash, speeding after her to catch her.

She was downstairs in moments, seeking refuge behind his favourite lamp. He grabbed her suddenly and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Do you give?" He would win. He was a little competitive...

"NEVER!"

"Can you guys keep it in the bedroom?"

Stefan's cynical voice cut through the atmosphere. To him it changed instantly but to Elena it hadn't seemed to change.

"Doubt it." He struggled to keep his laughter in at her flippant tone.

"She needs a leash this one." She smack him and bit his shoulder making him desperate for her.

"At least I'm house trained."

"HEY!"

"Really? I'm right here?" Stefan once again cut in. Clearly he hadn't picked up on the fact that they were ignoring him.

"No way? Hey, 'Lens, did you know Stefan is standing right there?" He pointed to where Stefan was.

"Nope." Then she kissed his sweetly. "He must of left." She kissed him again. And again.

They were definitely going to the bedroom if he had his own way.

Stefan stalked out of the room while Elena collapsed into peals of laughter.

He waited no longer before attacking her with kisses. She responded enthusiastically before racing to his bedroom with him closely behind. They barely shut the door before they were attacking each other's clothes.

Their tongues met tongue; fangs met fang; heart met heart. Their heart-stopping display of passion could have set the world alight. Not that they would have cared.

* * *

Caroline

She could do this. Deep breaths.

She was waiting at the Grill for Tyler to appear. She had made her choice. She would always love Tyler but she needed to get out, be free, explore the world, and Klaus could grant her that.

"Caroline?"

She whirled around, happiness seeping through her at having Tyler back but it didn't change anything.

"I love you Tyler." The words sounded ominous. Wrong.

"Why does it feel like there's a 'but' at the end of that sentence?" His voice was wary; his eyes guarded.

She opened her mouth and closed it several times. How could she put what she was feeling into words?

This had to be fast, she was going to Elena's. Spending one night away from the supernatural. She had never been one to be bashful. She was blunt, to the point – some people would say she was a bitch but she personally never saw harm in telling the truth.

"I'm leaving, Tyler. I love you, but I need to see the world, get away. I need to live."

His face flashed with pain before turning to a cold, hard mask of no emotions.

"With Klaus."

Silence. She wouldn't lie to him, but that didn't make the next word any easier.

"Yes."

No reply. Tyler spun suddenly and walked out of the Grill. Out of her life.

It had been different. There had been no epic goodbye or mind-numbing heartbreak. It was final. It was goodbye.

Yes, she was sad. He had been such a large part of her life but could someone else be something more? A friend, a brother, a protector or a lover.

* * *

Bonnie

She needed to end this, but could she? She loved her best friends, they had been there for her through everything and she had abandoned them when they needed her most.

Her entire being, her entire soul, was dedicated to protecting the balance of nature.

What do you do when you find out you're a witch?

What do you do when your best friend is dating a vampire?

What about when you're best friend is a doppelgänger?

And you're other best friend? What about when she turns into a vampire; an abomination of nature – something that is her duty to destroy.

What about when you fall in love with a boy who is brought back to life with the ability to communicate with ghosts?

What about when you're friend goes through heartbreak and falls for another vampire?

When your witch mother has the essence of her soul destroyed by the vampire who is in love with her best friend?

She didn't know what to do but she knew what not do to.

She had turned away from her best friends, the people who had been there her entire life.

She had to explain herself.

A witch has a duty, a soul-deep duty imprinted into her to keep the balance of good and evil. Some witches ignore their duty, they have a switch too. Instead of turning off emotions it turns off the pain a witch feels when they give into evil.

Some give in to the evil – to protect those they love; like her mother.

Some ignore everything. They bottle up their power and let it overwhelm them.

Then there was her.

Where did she stand?

She couldn't be classed as good after everything she had done. She had hurt so many people, Damon multiple times, but never truly understood why she was doing it.

She turned off the engine and looked at Elena's house, memories flashing through her mind of the times they had spent there.

She sighed in defeat and determination. She had to do this.

She knocked on the door softly, her heart pounding.

She heard Elena cheer and call out.

"Care! PIZZA!"

The thought made her heart hurt but she only blamed herself. She'd distanced herself and forced the two of them closer.

The door swung open to see a smiling Elena, a genuine smile was one her face. It was one she had worn since she had turned but she'd never had the chance to experience it.

The smile slid off her face and her eyes were guarded.

"I'm sorry."

Caroline appeared at the door, shocked by her voice. It had been so long since the three of them had been anywhere near each other. It was strange and unfamiliar.

Elena sighed and opened the door wider, silently inviting her in.

"I'm sorry." She repeated as a tear threatened to spill over.

Caroline and Elena exchanged looks before enfulging her in a hug full of laughter and tears.

"Wait! I have to explain!" She needed to explain everything.

"Nope!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Guys!"

"No way, tonight we have a girls night, you can explain another time. Okay?" Elena laughed when she flung herself into her arms.

"Woo! Girls night!" the doorbell chimed and Caroline charged to get it. "Pizza!"

They talked, they laughed and the forgave. They talked about Damon, Tyler, Klaus. They talked about their memories and how life would change.

"I'll love you guys forever." Elena murmured sleepily into the pillow.

She smiled when Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Don't forget me, you two will have each other forever."

The looked shocked. "Never!" they chimed in union.

"I love you guys. And I'm sorry."

They launched themselves at her, hugging her tight.

They couldn't forget, but they could move on.

* * *

_A/N: Do not like the Bonnie/Elena/Caroline scene but I wanted you guys to understand more about how I would interpret her state of mind. I have conveyed her as a straight up bitch, and yeah, I tried to fix that._

_Sadly, this is nearing an end, yes tragic, I know._

_As always, reviews mean the world._

_-E x_


	17. Alive

Elena

She woke up and stretched groggily. She was lying tangled up with Caroline and Bonnie. She sat up and wandered through to the kitchen to grab some blood. She still wasn't used to the normality of drinking blood but it was getting better.

She remembered her encounter with Stefan the previous day and sighed. She should probably apologise. Then she remembered. He's snapped her neck, staked her and most likely enjoyed it. She scoffed.

She returned to the living room and smiled at the scene before her. It was so normal. There was a pile of DVD's in front of the television and blanket and pillows were strewn everywhere. There was empty pizza boxes and a mostly finished bottle of whisky courtesy of Caroline.

She was glad vampire's couldn't get hangovers. She flipped on the coffee and dug out some aspirin for Bonnie. Her head would be killing her when she woke up.

"ELENA! Oh shit. Sorry Bon!" Caroline's bubbly voice woke Bonnie. She could tell by the groaning that she had been right. Massive hangover for the witch.

"Here." She handed her a cup of coffee and some aspirin. She felt bad, but hey, she'd never get a hangover again. "Care? Will you look after her?"

Caroline looked stricken. "I can't Elena. Do you think I could talk to you about something?"

She was leaving. She knew it and she didn't want to hear it, but she had to.

They closed the door on Bonnie who was sleeping soundly in Elena's room and returned to the living room.

"I'm leaving Elena." Caroline spoke quietly, as if scared of her reaction.

"I know."

"You do?" she replied shocked.

"Course I do Care. So does Damon. We both knew you'd leave and we also both know who you would leave with."

"You're not made at me?"

"I'm not mad. Confused, yes, but not mad. Do you have feelings for him?"

Caroline fidgeted nervously.

"You see? I understand. Remember when you said, when you _insisted _I had feelings for Damon?"

Caroline burst out laughing. "Okay, yeah. You understand. I doesn't mean everyone else will though."

"Do they need to? Just promise you'll keep in touch."

"I promise."

She paused. She was planning to leave as well, they would both be leaving. It would be so different.

"I'm leaving too Caroline."

Caroline's eyes widened. "No! You can't-" she broke off and rolled her eyes. "Wait, I can't argue. Why?"

"The same reasons as you I guess. I want to see the world. I want to travel. I want to see everything. With Damon he's different. He's adventurous. Dangerous. Passionate. His love his different, it's wild and all-consuming. "

"He's who you need. He doesn't need to be completely good. He just needs to be who he is. I want to have what you've found Elena. I want to find love with someone who will fight for me. You have that, and you found it completely by accident and ran like hell when you realised it."

"Whether it's with Tyler or Klaus or a completely different person – you'll find it Care."

She was hugged tightly by her best friend.

"Well, when you're travelling around the world and I'm travelling around the world we're bound to meet up every so often aren't we?"

She laughed and smirked. "And I'll be calling you no stop."

"I'll miss you Elena, don't forget me?"

"Never! I'll miss you too, Care. You leaving soon?"

"Soon, and we both know my soon is different from your soon."

She giggled. "I need to go."

She hugged her friend tight, knowing she could disappear whenever she wanted.

"I'll stay here and look after miss hungover."

She waved goodbye.

Was it goodbye? Would she ever see her again? Of course she would, but when? Should she be sad? Mixed emotions overwhelmed her as she drove towards the Boarding House.

She didn't bother to knock, when was it ever locked?

She pushed open the door to see a familiar sight. A Salvatore hunched over on the couch tipping a glass of bourbon in his hands.

The figure lifted it to his lips and flung it back. He cringed and gasped as the hot liquid burnt his throat.

Stefan then.

"Hey."

He turned around. She didn't want to talk to him but she had to.

"What?"

"I know I hurt you Stefan." She paused, unsure of how to continue. "But you left me. You left me here and I still loved you. You almost killed me and I still loved you. You tried to turn me unwillingly and I still loved you. I loved you through everything, but I didn't realise until the moment I opened my eyes that I don't love you the way I love Damon. He changes me. Makes me question everything. You-" She look in his gaze. He didn't look hurt or angry, sad or confused. He sat with a look of resignation on his face. "You're love is pure. It was what I needed at the time when I found you. I needed a someone strong and powerful. You were what I needed at that point in my life."

"Elena, stop."

"No."

She couldn't stop. She had to make him understand she wasn't like Katherine. She wouldn't toy with them both. A couple years with Stefan, couple with Damon, continuing for eternity.

"I love you Stefan, like a brother; a friend, but I don't love you the way you want me to."

He stood, his face blank before he broke into a hesitant smile.

"Friends." She smiled tentatively at him.

"Friends."

* * *

"You and my brother are _friends_?" He shook his head at the girl's ridiculous ability to forgive everyone. Hell, she'd forgiven him and he'd killed her brother.

"Yes."

"We started out as friends." He wasn't used to this. This feeling of vulnerability. Elena would always love Stefan, he was her first love. It was like the way he would always love Katherine, never enough to go back, but enough to wish them happiness.

"We did, but key difference: You made me work. You can't look at me straight in the eye and tell me we had a easy friendship. Every time it fell apart we had to work to fix and there is no way in hell I am ever letting you go."

He was shocked. She'd pinpointed his worst fears and obliterated them.

"Ah, Gilbert, you are under the impression that I would ever want to be let go." He grabbed her around she waist when she tried to prod him in the ribs. "I love you, Elena."

She smiled, her brown eyes sparkling. "I love you too." She kissed him lightly as she buried her face in his neck.

"I meant it."

He didn't say anything when she stopped after that. He made a slight noise of questioning, prompting her to continue.

"Take me away, Damon. Show me the world."

"You meant that?" He assumed she'd only been half serious.

"Yes." She kissed his earlobe.

He loved this girl. She was spectacular. How was it possible for someone to be like her? He would love her forever if she let him.

"Marry me."

He had never been the one to think about settling down. When he'd been human he'd dreamed of a wife and children, now he dreamed of being with her forever.

"What?"

"Elena. Marry me." he kissed every inch of her he could reach. "Now, I'm going to avoid being clichéd and I won't tell you how I have waited my whole life for you. I won't tell you that I love you. I won't tell you that you're the only one I'll ever love for eternity."

She looked thoroughly confused and shocked. 'Ha' He though triumphantly. You weren't expecting that were you?

"I won't tell you, but I'll think it."

She still hadn't answered his question which worried him slightly. He captured her lips sweetly and pressed his forehead against his.

"Marry me." he pressed kisses down her neck while murmuring how much he loved her.

She brought his face back to meet hers.

"Yes."

He laughed and his face lit up with a genuine smile he'd only rediscovered recently. He took her in his arms and crashed his lips to hers.

Passion exploded between them, unexplainable and wild. Raw, fierce hunger and a love that ran so deep they hadn't be truly aware of it until that very moment. In that moment he knew. He knew that he would be whatever she needed him to be.

From that moment on they would be together. Yes, they'd fight but he would never let her go to sleep mad. He would keep her up and they would scream all night at each other's idiocy and stupid decisions.

If there was such a thing as soul-mates he had found his. His was Elena Gilbert. His love for Katherine – whether it had been compelled or not was nothing compared to what this nineteen year old girl made him feel.

Elena Gilbert made him feel alive.

* * *

_A/N: Wow. It's done. Don't worry though - there will be an epilogue! Do you all like the way I ended this? _


	18. Epilogue: Forever

His heart was thumping as Elena drew closer to him, looked beautiful in a simple white gown. He was not one for marriage or weddings. He was not one for love.

But here he was, standing at the altar surrounded by friends and family as a beautiful brown-eyed girl made her way towards him, the smile on her face lighting her up form the inside out.

His own smile spread and the genuine joy that escaped his features would have shocked all those who knew him.

There were many people in the audience. Word had travelled of Elena Gilbert, vampire doppelgänger of the Katerina Petrova who had evaded Klaus for half a millennia. Elena Gilbert who had finally tamed the notorious Damon Salvatore. Elena Gilbert, who had the Petrova Fire and blood running through her veins. There was talk of this Elena Gilbert being like a sister to the blonde vampire who Klaus had fallen for. The blonde who had ended his fearful reign of control over the vampire world.

Vampires had flocked to the place. A town built of myths and legends. Of vampires and werewolves. Of witched and ghosts. Bloodthirsty vampires with their emotions non-existent had even come. As if they too hoped to find a human girl who would change them. A human who would then in turn, change for them.

Those who knew him knew he loved wildly, passionately, uncontrollably – they had seen a shadow of it in his obsession with Katherine, but now...

Now it was intensified.

Vampires had travelled from all across the world to see if the rumours were true. Not only of the doppelgänger's vampirism but of her ability to make Damon Salvatore – the eternal bachelor – fall in love with her.

It had been a while since they had left Mystic Falls – time was lost to them – but they had found their way back. They had found their way back home.

He had glimpsed Elijah in the crowd, watching with his silent pride and unwavering dignity.

Brown hair and brown eyes so like, yet so different from the ones he had fallen in love with caught his attention. He nodded to Katherine who in turn nodded back, offering only the briefest of smiles before merging with the crowd

A flash of blonde hair and a deafening squeal had announced Caroline's arrival. He knew Klaus wouldn't be far behind.

He knew his brother was in the crowd somewhere, an unseen yet constant presence. It comforted him to know his whole family was here, no matter who dysfunctional and small it may be.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-"

The droning voice of a priest blended into the background as Elena reached him.

No matter what happened they would face it together.

* * *

She turned to gaze into his enchanting blue eyes and smiled.

"We did it." She kissed him, so softly yet so full of meaning it still took her breath away.

"We did it." He echoed quietly and he spun he gracefully in time with the soft music.

"Through everything, we made it Damon. Together." Her brown eyes sparkled with love. It was in that moment she knew. She knew they would be forever.

* * *

"Where are we?" She giggled uncontrollably as his strong grip clouded her vision.

"Guess."

"You're hands are over my eyes, Damon." She rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Guess." He repeated determinedly.

She struggled and wrenched herself from his gasp, laughing triumphantly before she noticed the breathtaking scenery.

It was a scene that no words can do justice to. When you state the bare facts the beauty is lost in the words and the true image that lay before her would never be known to another.

A sunset. A perfect sunset. An orange sky shot through with red, yellow and snatches of pink. Water glistened in the evening light, stretching out endlessly before them.

She turned, his perfect face washed in the faint light of a fading day.

"Happy Birthday, Elena."

She smiled. Every birthday since her twentieth had been spent this way. A new place, a new setting.

"What am I now? Eighty is it?" He chuckled softly.

"You don't look a day over nineteen and you know it.." he winked slyly at her.

"I love you Elena. I love you now, and I'll love you in a century, I will love you-."

She cut him off with one word. Finishing his previous sentence she simply said, "Forever."

She didn't hesitate, she simply crashed her lips to his, passion which hadn't faded exploding between them once more.

This wasn't simple a love between a man and woman. This was more. This was all-consuming, adventurous, passionate. It was dangerous.

It was everything he had told her she had wanted that night all those years ago. She had finally found everything she had been looking for.

* * *

"What the fuck, Damon?" She growled as she walked into the alleyway.

"Get over it, Elena!" He hissed

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He snarled as words poured form her mouth.

"You killed him! You drained him dry." her voice was hard and low.

She had accepted every part of him, but he still knew, even after all these years she would never feel okay about him killing. She could deal but caught unawares anger and sadness came rushing out at a heightened intensity.

"I. Am. A. Vampire. And so are you! Tell me you haven't killed anyone Elena. Can you tell me that?"

It was cruel to use that against her and they both knew it.

He say in her gaze he had gone to far. Just one step to far. She turned on her heel and fled to their apartment. They had been in Britain for the better part of three years and it had become a haven for them. It was so different form their American upbringing and they revelled in the fascination the British – humans and vampires – held for them.

They had encountered Caroline and Klaus in London much to Elena's delight, and though he would deny it, his own. He had missed the hyperactive blonde and her antics.

They were in Edinburgh now, where the streets were paved with gold as he had heard as a boy. They would leave soon, to a new country and a new place, a new life.

He groaned as he stalked into their apartment and stormed into the kitchen where Elena was currently drinking bourbon. He almost smiled at the sight. She'd taken well to his drinking habits, now he didn't have to complain at her drinking tequila or some other pointless drink.

"It was an accident." was all he could spit out and pray she would understand.

"What?" Her voice was hard and emotionless. For a second fear overtook him. A fear for her. She had flipped the switch only once in the past century – when she had given into the hunger and killed a young teenager. He had spent _weeks _with her during that time. Not fun.

He sat beside her in silence, waiting for the angry tirade which he had come to expect during the rare times the fought.

"I'm sorry." He was shocked. Wasn't he supposed to be the one apologising?

"I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say your sorry." she actually laughed. "You just caught me when I wasn't ready. We are _vampires_. We kill to survive, we try to fight it but it catches us when we least expect it.. It's what we are. So I'm sorry. I overreacted."

She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

That was it. No more yelling or screaming or angry words. When they fought... Hell, they fought _hard. _Harsh words, angry voices, regrets but never for long. Never enough to break them.

* * *

They were forever. They were the kind of forever that become a fairytale – the kind that gets lost behind the picture of a handsome prince who is nothing but good and a weak princess who waits to be rescued.

They weren't conventional. They hadn't met and fallen in love with sweet words and stolen kisses. They had fought and they had fought hard for what they had. They were their own fairytale – a new kind of fairytale.

Forget the princess or the wicked stepmother. Forget an evil curse or a poisoned apple. Forget everything that led to the happy ending and focus on just that. The ending.

They weren't without flaws. They would fight and kick and scream but that was simply _them. _They would not be Damon and Elena if life was without fire.

They weren't alone either.

Matt had been turned unsuspectingly by an unnamed vampire which Elena had torn apart in a rage of anger when she had heard. She would not admit it but she was happy to have her childhood friend for eternity.

Jeremy and Bonnie had worked things out. Then, with some serious help from some corrupt witches she had frozen them in time. They were human, but not ageing. It was a compromise. It was still forever, just a slightly less durable version of forever.

Caroline and Klaus roamed the earth, discovering the wonders and beauty it held and discovering a new love and a new life which neither had truly known to exist.

Tyler had found himself with a hybrid named Sasha. A fiery girl with wild red hair and slanting green eyes which were so much like the Caroline he had once known who's eyes still plagued his thoughts.

Stefan was Stefan. He never learnt to control his bloodlust and Damon and Elena would fight the pain in their hearts when tragedies of entire small towns being wiped out by a rabid animal or a uncontrollable fire reached their ears.

Katherine was never forgotten. She was still a manipulative bitch but more an ally than a threat then slowly, over the years she was a friend.

The Originals were still deadly, hailed with the same revered awe as before but now they were held in the same light as those from Mystic Falls.

They weren't all known by name, but known by legend and became more myth than fact as the years wore on.

The blonde who had tamed the Original Hybrid was a mystery and a treasure. Someone feared yet awed.

The Ripper was a force to be reckoned with when on human blood but a kind and loving man when not. There were rumours of a girl, a girl who would keep him on track. A girl who would replace the aching whole the doppelgängers had left within his heart.

The First Doppelgänger, a Petrova who had played the Salvatore brother's was feisty and stubborn and very much known as fact. She would appear where there was trouble and revelled in chaos and madness.

Then there was Damon and Elena.

Their story was passed from ear to ear until it became widely exaggerated into a tale of epic love at first sight and easy decisions. Not one person knew the true details apart from themselves. Anyone who came asking for answers was turned away disappointed. Or dead.

Damon and Elena.

A passing myth.

A twisted fairytale.

A promise of love – no matter where it comes from.

They were forever.

_fin._

* * *

A/N: So that's it. It's over. I'm not going to write a long paragraph about the people I thank because I thank every single person who ever made it this far to read this.

I do not want this to end so I had an idea about a 'deleted scenes' sort of thing. Let me know your opinions.

* * *

_Thank you. -E _


End file.
